


Одержимые

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captivity, Drama, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prostitution, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Сейдо тонет в своем одиночестве, и единственный, кто оказывается рядом — Шикорае.





	1. Герой

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Отчасти это кроссовер с чудесной книгой Ярославы Кузнецовой и Анны Штайн «Химеры», откуда автор позаимствовал фолари и саму идею их попадания в мир людей. Фолари - мифические существа, что живут в воде (но теперь и на суше тоже), могут принимать разный облик (более человеческий или более животный), быть разумными или не очень. Фолари оказались в человеческом мире лет сто назад (в таймлайне этой работы), сами того не желая, но поделать с этим ничего не могут и всячески пытаются приспособиться и выжить. Люди же их побаиваются и гражданских прав не дают.
> 
> 2\. серебряная пыльца (это уже не из "Химер") - вещество, которое могут выделять фолари. На людей действует как наркотик, вызывает видения.

Гор­ше все­го бы­ли вос­по­мина­ния.  
  
Тот день, по­делен­ный на ча­сы и ми­нуты, прок­ру­чива­ющий­ся в го­лове сно­ва и сно­ва, как за­ев­шая ки­ноп­ленка. Не­боль­шая гос­ти­ница в двад­ца­том рай­оне: у­ют­ный ин­терь­ер, де­ревян­ные стулья в ка­фе на пер­вом эта­же, за­пах ко­фе и све­жей вы­печ­ки. За этим фа­садом — бан­дит­ский при­тон, од­но из убе­жищ Де­рева А­оги­ри, бан­ды, с ко­торой по­лиция ве­ла за­тяж­ную вой­ну. Сей­до не ве­рилось по­нача­лу: он вспом­нил, как ки­нул­ся под­ни­мать не­ча­ян­но сби­тую кем-то та­бурет­ку.   
  
«Как буд­то это ошиб­ка, чей-то чу­довищ­ный прос­чет. Как буд­то нас здесь нет. Как буд­то нам не да­ли при­каз за­чис­тить это мес­то и унич­то­жить вся­кого, кто ста­нет соп­ро­тив­лять­ся».  
  
Их жда­ли, ко­неч­но.   
  
Сле­ду­ющим был страх, от ко­торо­го скру­чива­ет жи­вот. Ря­дом в сте­ну по­пала пу­ля, и гад­кая па­учья ко­неч­ность уце­пила за но­гу. Сей­до ру­банул ку­да по­пало — тварь зас­то­нала тон­ко, по-че­лове­чес­ки. Он не осо­бо раз­би­рал, что де­лал. Хо­тел вы­жить. Хо­тел… Уду­ша­юще пах­ло кровью и ти­ной.  
  
По ра­ции пе­реда­вали при­казы и до­несе­ния. Он вых­ва­тывал кра­ем уха зна­комые име­на.   
  
«Амон Ко­таро у склад­ско­го по­меще­ния…. Ра­ция не от­ве­ча­ет… По­хоже, ра­нен…»  
  
«Ра­нен?» — спро­сила Ма­до сов­сем ря­дом. Нам­но­го гром­че, чем не­об­хо­димо.   
  
По­том бы­ли ее гла­за. Та­кие ог­ромные, что ему ста­ло боль­но смот­реть.  
  
«Что-то не так».  
  
У них с Ма­до был при­каз ид­ти в дру­гую сто­рону — по­мочь Ход­жи и ос­таль­ным. Она бы ни за что не ос­лу­шалась при­каза. Но у нее бы­ли та­кие гла­за…  
  
Ког­да он раз­вернул­ся к склад­ским по­меще­ни­ям, ког­да по­бежал ту­да, на­де­ясь ус­петь, по­мочь, спас­ти Амон-са­на, она что-то прок­ри­чала вслед. Ка­жет­ся, ос­та­нав­ли­вала. Но са­ма за ним не пош­ла. Она ни­ког­да не на­руши­ла бы при­каз.  
  
***  
  
Бы­ло ли это оза­рени­ем или по­мут­не­ни­ем рас­судка? Не­ча­ян­ной храб­ростью или тру­состью? Он за­путал­ся. Ког­да вы­ходишь за грань, по­рой труд­но по­нять, ку­да имен­но.  
  
Амон-сан си­дел у сте­ны, и в по­лум­ра­ке Сей­до не сра­зу ее за­метил. Ра­ну. Пра­вая ру­ка ви­села плетью, вы­вер­ну­тая под не­ес­тес­твен­ным уг­лом, ра­зор­ванный ру­кав спол­зал ош­метка­ми и там, под ним, все бы­ло раз­во­роче­но, буд­то ру­били ту­пым и ог­ромным. Мо­жет, ка­кой-то клеш­ней.  
  
Его зат­рясло. Гла­за у Амон-са­на бы­ли мут­ные, по­дер­ну­тые пе­леной. Сей­до кос­нулся его ру­ки, не­под­вижной, вы­мок­шей, как ес­ли бы она по­пала под дождь, и тут же от­дернул паль­цы.  
  
— Не уми­рай­те, — он ска­зал это преж­де чем зап­ла­кать, — не…  
  
Амон-сан сфо­куси­ровал на нем взгляд, се­рый, ус­та­лый, и вмес­те с тем та­кой удив­ленно-ра­неный, буд­то сов­сем не­дав­но он пе­режил от­кро­вение.   
  
— Не ум­ру, я обе­щал ей, я… не ум­ру.  
  
Сер­дце Сей­до рез­ко дер­ну­лось к гор­лу и зас­тря­ло там ко­мом.  
  
Даль­ше все слу­чилось слиш­ком быс­тро. Хищ­ные, при­щурен­ные гла­за фо­лари в по­лумас­ке. За его спи­ной еще один, с зак­ры­тым ли­цом. Длин­ные чер­ные щу­паль­ца. От этих дво­их ис­хо­дил та­кой хо­лод, что вы­мер­знуть дол­жно бы­ло все на нес­коль­ко мет­ров вок­руг.   
  
Амон-сан мед­ленно под­нялся, опи­ра­ясь здо­ровой ру­кой о сте­ну. Шаг­нул впе­ред. Где-то здесь бы­ло его ору­жие, но он не смог бы сей­час им вос­поль­зо­вать­ся. Тус­кло блес­ну­ло лез­вие но­жа.  
  
— Спра­ва, за стел­ла­жом еще од­на дверь — за­пас­ной вы­ход. Иди ту­да, Сей­до, ухо­ди…   
  
— Я не мо­гу, — он сам не ве­рил, что ска­зал это, но го­лос его вы­дал: вы­сокий, сип­лый — го­лос тру­са, — не мо­гу…  
  
Чер­ные щу­паль­ца тя­нулись к не­му, к ним обо­им, и боль­ше все­го Сей­до хо­телось сбе­жать или от­крыть гла­за и прос­нуть­ся, но что-то приг­возди­ло его к мес­ту, что-то силь­нее стра­ха — от­ча­ян­ное, го­рячее чувс­тво. Ес­ли и был миг, ко­торый мог из­ме­нить его жизнь, сде­лать Та­киза­ву Сей­до, сле­дова­теля вто­рого клас­са, чем-то боль­шим, чем он есть, то имен­но он сей­час и нас­тал.   
  
Во рту у не­го пе­ресох­ло, в го­лове ис­пу­ган­ным зверь­ком ме­талась па­ника, но­ги сде­лались ват­ны­ми и не хо­тели дер­жать. Сей­до тря­сущи­мися ру­ками при­целил­ся пря­мо в бе­лое бесс­трас­тное ли­цо, на­жал на ку­рок… и про­мах­нулся.  
  
Вто­рой раз выс­тре­лить он не ус­пел — пра­вый бок взор­ва­ло болью, та­кой ог­лу­ша­ющей, что да­же зак­ри­чать он не мог. Толь­ко смот­рел, как Амон-сан бро­са­ет­ся на фо­лари с од­ним но­жом, как об­ре­за­ет чер­ные щу­паль­ца, но те от­раста­ют сно­ва, оп­ле­та­ют ру­ки, но­ги, го­лову, как му­читель­но ис­ка­жа­ет­ся его ли­цо…  
  
По­том все по­гас­ло.   
  
  
Он сот­ни раз прок­ру­чивал в го­лове од­но и то же, круг за кру­гом в по­ис­ках изъ­яна, от­прав­ной точ­ки всех его стра­даний. Где все пош­ло не так? Ког­да он сбе­жал от Ма­до? Ког­да не ушел со скла­да? Ког­да выс­тре­лил? Ког­да его ру­ка дрог­ну­ла? Ког­да?!   
Иног­да ему ка­залось, что ошиб­кой был весь этот день. День его пер­во­го серь­ез­но­го за­дания. День, ког­да он мог стать ге­ро­ем. Не стал.  
  
***  
  
Пос­ле бы­ло бес­ко­неч­ное ожи­дание в за­пер­той ком­на­те. Тус­клый свет из ма­лень­ко­го окош­ка под са­мым по­тол­ком (он хо­тел, но не мог до не­го до­тянуть­ся), жес­ткая, не­удоб­ная ку­шет­ка, ше­рохо­ватость теп­лой кир­пичной сте­ны, за­пах кро­ви и ле­карств, ед­ва теп­лая раз­ва­рен­ная ка­ша на зав­трак и ужин, улыб­чи­вое ли­цо по­жило­го док­то­ра, что при­ходил раз в день сме­нить по­вяз­ку и про­верить ра­ну.  
  
Что-то бы­ло не так в этом док­то­ре, но до вре­мени он не по­нимал, не мог вых­ва­тить эту неп­ра­виль­ность и дать ей наз­ва­ние, а по­том ста­ло не до то­го.   
  
— Где я? — он спра­шивал, хо­тя знал, что док­тор Ка­но — так тот наз­вался — не от­ве­тит.  
  
— А как ты ду­ма­ешь, Та­киза­ва-кун?   
  
— В боль­ни­це? В пле­ну? Я не знаю. По­чему ме­ня не вы­пус­ка­ют? Я хо­чу вый­ти.   
  
— Ты вый­дешь, — мяг­ко ска­зал док­тор, — ког­да при­дет вре­мя.  
  
Он тре­бовал, кри­чал, тор­го­вал­ся, умо­лял — док­тор ос­та­вал­ся не­воз­му­тим. Как-то Сей­до по­пытал­ся на­пасть на не­го: при­та­ил­ся за дверью, как в филь­мах. Прав­да, нож­ку от ку­шет­ки отор­вать не уда­лось, так что он на­де­ял­ся толь­ко на эф­фект не­ожи­дан­ности и собс­твен­ные си­лы. Их не хва­тило.   
  
Док­тор Ка­но уда­рил элек­тро­шоке­ром и пос­ле, гля­дя на не­го, рас­плас­танно­го на по­лу со сле­зами уни­жения на гла­зах, ска­зал с из­вечной сво­ей улыб­кой:  
  
— Вот и слав­но, Та­киза­ва-кун. Ви­жу, ок­реп ты дос­та­точ­но.  
  
***  
  
Он прис­лу­шивал­ся, при­жимал­ся бо­ком к сте­не и бе­зот­четно во­дил паль­ца­ми по наг­ре­тому шер­ша­вому кир­пи­чу, ри­совал не­ведо­мые зна­ки, выс­ту­кивал сиг­на­лы SOS для тех, кто ни­ког­да их не уло­вит.   
  
«От­веть мне, ну же, да­вай! Ска­жи что-ни­будь. Ска­жи, по­ка я не на­чал кри­чать».  
  
— Сей­до? — го­лос, глу­хой, сла­бый, чуть хрип­ло­ватый, скра­дыва­ла сте­на.  
  
Он при­жал ру­ку к гру­ди на мгно­вение — сер­дце выс­ка­кива­ло.  
  
— Я здесь. Вы… вы…   
  
«…в по­ряд­ке? Жи­вы? Дер­жи­тесь?»   
  
Он не на­ходил слов.  
  
— Все хо­рошо, — Амон-сан го­ворил мед­ленно и тус­кло, как буд­то ему тя­жело бы­ло во­рочать   
язы­ком.   
  
 _Ложь._  
  
Сей­до слы­шал, как стук­ну­ла дверь, по­том тя­желый гус­той звук — так па­да­ет на пол че­лове­чес­кое те­ло, слы­шал ти­хую ру­гань тю­рем­щи­ков и ни­чего боль­ше. Ни сто­на, ни зву­ка. Он выж­дал ми­нут пят­надцать с за­мира­ющим сер­дцем, знал, что труд­но го­ворить пос­ле  _это­го_ , пос­ле то­го, что де­лали с ни­ми в даль­ней ком­на­те без окон. Но ему  _нуж­но_ бы­ло го­ворить, слы­шать го­лос Амон-са­на, знать, что он жив, что он ря­дом. Это при­сутс­твие не спа­сало ни от че­го, но да­вало на­деж­ду, поч­ти как при­сутс­твие Бо­га.  
  
— Что им нуж­но? — спро­сил он в со­тый раз. — Мы ни­чего та­кого не зна­ем. У нас ни­чего нет. Я не по­нимаю, не по­нимаю…  
  
Ему по­каза­лось, Амон-сан по­жал пле­чами. Он не от­ве­тил.  
  
Сей­до ду­мал иног­да с го­речью и мед­ленно вски­па­ющей оби­дой, ко­торую ста­рал­ся по­давить, что, мо­жет, Амон-сан хра­нит ка­кую-то тай­ну. Ту са­мую, что нуж­на Де­реву А­оги­ри. Мо­жет, из-за это­го их му­ча­ют. И он, Сей­до, стра­да­ет, по­тому что Амон-са­ну лег­че пос­ту­пить­ся со­бой и им, чем сво­ими прин­ци­пами. Но он не хо­тел уме­реть здесь. Он так не хо­тел уми­рать…  
  
Это сна­чала он ду­мал, что ста­нет ге­ро­ем, хо­тя во рту сде­лалось су­хо, ког­да он впер­вые ока­зал­ся в ком­на­те без окон, ког­да уви­дел  _инс­тру­мен­ты_ , ког­да его уса­дили в крес­ло и прик­ру­тили рем­ня­ми так, что не по­шеве­лить­ся. Он поч­ти оп­ра­вил­ся пос­ле ра­нения и счи­тал се­бя во­ином, пе­ренес­шим мно­гое, но на са­мом де­ле не знал ни­чего. Он не знал еще о бо­ли, что зас­тавля­ет за­быть се­бя, о стра­хе, тер­пком и жгу­чем, о ед­ком, как кис­ло­та, уни­жении, о том, как ос­тать­ся сов­сем без ко­жи. В пер­вый же час он об­мо­чил­ся. В пер­вый же день он рас­ска­зал им все. Но на этом ни­чего не за­кон­чи­лось.  
  
— Нас ищут, — ска­зал Сей­до, ста­ра­ясь убе­дить сам се­бя. — По­лиция. Нас обя­затель­но най­дут, они же зна­ют, они при­дут за на­ми…   
  
— Сей­до, — мяг­ко пе­ребил Амон-сан, — мы на Ру­симе. Бу­дет мно­го жертв, ес­ли про­бивать­ся сю­да с бо­ем. Но и тог­да до сво­боды мы мо­жем не до­жить.   
  
Сей­до заж­му­рил­ся, пе­режи­дая вол­ну ярос­ти. Впер­вые в жиз­ни ему за­хоте­лось уда­рить Амон-са­на. Тот буд­то пред­ла­гал ему сми­рить­ся, при­нять, что их бро­сили, ими по­жер­тво­вали ра­ди об­ще­го бла­га. Но ему бы­ло пле­вать на об­щее бла­го — он хо­тел вы­жить, хо­тел, что­бы его пе­рес­та­ли пы­тать, хо­тел быть сво­бод­ным.  
  
Ру­сима — зап­ретная зем­ля, яз­ва на те­ле го­рода, при­бежи­ще и оп­лот Де­рева А­оги­ри. Те обос­но­вались здесь лет пять на­зад, за­няли не­ког­да об­жи­той люд­ской по­селок, как ра­ковая опу­холь зах­ва­тыва­ет те­ло че­лове­ка. Часть лю­дей, жив­ших здесь рань­ше, по­кину­ли свои до­ма, но мно­гим, он знал, уй­ти не да­ли. Де­реву А­оги­ри не нуж­но бы­ло, что­бы их расс­тре­ляли с воз­ду­ха, а их до­ма тан­ка­ми сров­ня­ли с зем­лей. А зна­чит, тре­бова­лись за­лож­ни­ки. Луч­ше — доб­ро­воль­ные, что ос­та­нут­ся здесь в об­мен на бе­зопас­ность, за­щиту и се­реб­ря­ную пыль­цу. Они и ос­та­вались — жал­кие, опус­тивши­еся, спив­ши­еся, заб­лу­див­ши­еся в нар­ко­тичес­ких гре­зах. Но да­же ими нель­зя бы­ло пре­неб­речь. А­оги­ри ох­ра­няли все под­сту­пы к Ру­симе, нес­коль­ко раз по­лиция ре­шалась на штурм и от­сту­пала с боль­ши­ми по­теря­ми, так что до вре­мени по­селок ос­та­вили в по­кое.  
 __  
«Они не при­дут сю­да ра­ди нас дво­их. Они не при­дут. Ник­то не при­дет».  
  
Сей­до ух­ва­тил­ся за тень на­деж­ды.  
  
— Тог­да нас об­ме­ня­ют. Есть же у нас плен­ные фо­лари? В ре­зер­ва­ци­ях на­вер­ня­ка…  
  
Он ждал, что ска­жет Амон-сан, как сту­дент на са­мом важ­ном эк­за­мене ждет оцен­ки пре­пода­вате­ля. Ско­рее уга­дал, чем ус­лы­шал его вздох.  
  
— Ты же зна­ешь, мы не ве­дем с Де­ревом А­оги­ри пе­рего­воров.   
  
Он знал, ко­неч­но. Но сер­дце все рав­но упа­ло. Хо­телось за­выть.   
  
Амон-сан по­шеве­лил­ся за сте­ной, го­лос буд­то стал бли­же, яр­че.  
  
— Но ты дол­жен дер­жать­ся. Мы вы­берем­ся. Я не знаю как, но обя­затель­но вы­берем­ся.   
  
Так он обе­щал.  
  
А пос­ле сбе­жал один.


	2. Видения

Ви­дения пос­ле се­реб­ря­ной пыль­цы схо­дили на нет мед­ленно. Иног­да Сей­до все еще ка­залось, что он ле­жит на не­ведо­мом пля­же и мяг­кое осен­нее сол­нце лас­ка­ет ли­цо, а за спи­ной те­ря­ет­ся в гус­той зе­лени до­рога. Он хо­тел пой­ти по ней, но но­ги вяз­ли в теп­лом пес­ке, и он сно­ва ло­жил­ся, под­став­ляя ли­цо све­ту, не в си­лах про­тивить­ся об­сто­ятель­ствам. Му­читель­но хо­телось пить.   
  
По­рой он прев­ра­щал­ся в ры­бу или что-то по­доб­ное — в фо­лари, он по­том по­нимал, что стал фо­лари. Он ды­шал под во­дой, и те­ло пок­ры­валось бес­числен­ны­ми от­рос­тка­ми-плав­ни­ками, а одеж­ды не бы­ло вов­се. Он плыл ку­да-то, по­вину­ясь ин­стинктив­но­му чувс­тву внут­ри, че­му-то боль­но­му и го­ряче­му, как лю­бовь или без­на­деж­ность. Плыл, ми­нуя ри­фы и ги­гант­ских хищ­ных рыб, что не об­ра­щали на не­го вни­мания, ми­нуя бес­формен­ные и ог­ромные, слов­но суб­ма­рины, те­ла древ­них. Он плыл, и мо­рю вок­руг не­го не бы­ло кон­ца.   
  
Пос­ле, вы­бира­ясь на по­вер­хность в пус­той ком­на­те с ре­шет­ка­ми на ок­нах, ку­да его пе­реве­ли пос­ле по­бега Амон-са­на, Сей­до вспо­минал, что ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не ви­дел мо­ря, что он че­ловек, он ро­дил­ся и вы­рос здесь, в го­роде у ре­ки, и пос­леднее, са­мое горь­кое — что он в пле­ну, что его за­были здесь, бро­сили, и эта тя­жесть в гру­ди, тош­но­та и сла­бость, эта тос­ка и жже­ние — все рас­тво­рит­ся в бес­край­нем и неж­ном, толь­ко ес­ли ему при­несут но­вую до­зу. Он уже знал, что ожи­дание бу­дет дол­гим.  
  
В пер­вый раз он ужас­но ис­пу­гал­ся. Оч­нулся от ви­дений в су­мер­ках, ни­кого не бы­ло ря­дом, по­мой­ное вед­ро ти­хо звяк­ну­ло, ког­да он за­дел его но­гой. Нос за­ложи­ло, те­ло сде­лалось тя­желым и ват­ным. Он по­пытал­ся при­под­нять­ся, но упал об­ратно, и его сно­ва выб­ро­сило в мо­ре. Толь­ко те­перь оно бы­ло хо­лод­ным, бур­ля­щим, штор­мо­вым. Вок­руг пла­вали об­ломки ко­раб­ля, он хо­тел доб­рать­ся до них, но око­ченев­шие но­ги све­ло су­доро­гой. Во­да за­лилась в уши и нос, и Сей­до по­нял, что то­нет. Он ба­рах­тался, глу­по дры­гал ру­ками и но­гами, по­ка те не за­мер­зли окон­ча­тель­но, не пе­рес­та­ли ему при­над­ле­жать. Ба­рах­тался, чувс­твуя, как хо­лод и не­подъ­ем­ный ужас под­сту­па­ют к сер­дцу. Страх смер­ти рож­дался в са­мом его сре­дото­чии, в мес­те, от­ку­да ве­ли от­счет все до­роги. Страх смер­ти не вме­щал­ся в не­го, был силь­нее и боль­ше все­го, что он мог пред­ста­вить. Бом­ба, что не­выно­симо мед­ленно раз­ры­вала его из­нутри, мед­вежьи объ­ятия, стис­ки­ва­ющие до хрус­та кос­тей, - са­мое силь­ное, са­мое ярос­тное чувс­тво на све­те. Он хо­тел зак­ри­чать, но ле­дяная вол­на нак­ры­ла его с го­ловой, и в гор­ло хлы­нула во­да.  
  
Ког­да он выр­вался на по­вер­хность, каш­ляя и от­пле­выва­ясь, пы­та­ясь унять за­ходя­ще­еся сер­дце, в ком­на­те сов­сем стем­не­ло, да­же лун­ные те­ни не гу­ляли по по­тол­ку. Его бил оз­ноб. Ру­ки и но­ги все еще сво­дило су­доро­гой, слов­но из нер­вов вя­зали ка­наты. Его выр­ва­ло здесь же, на мат­рас, буд­то он и прав­да наг­ло­тал­ся во­ды. Сей­до ис­пу­гал­ся, что со­шел с ума.  
  
Он бо­ял­ся по­шеве­лить­ся, бо­ял­ся зак­рыть гла­за, что­бы мир сно­ва не ис­чез. Нуж­но бы­ло поз­вать ко­го-то, но го­лос про­пал, так что он про­лежал до ут­ра не­под­вижно, оце­пене­ло, вце­пив­шись в мат­рас мер­твой хват­кой и так и не сом­кнув глаз. Ут­ром при­шел док­тор Ка­но, и Сей­до так об­ра­довал­ся ему, так не хо­тел ос­тать­ся сно­ва один, что, ка­жет­ся, хва­тал его за но­ги, умо­ляя не ухо­дить.  
  
По­том вос­по­мина­ния сма­зыва­лись в сплош­ное се­ро-бу­рое пят­но: у Сей­до под­ня­лась тем­пе­рату­ра, он мерз все вре­мя, те­ло ужас­но ло­мило, а ру­ки и но­ги вык­ру­чива­ло так, что хо­телось отор­вать их от се­бя и выб­ро­сить. Он под­ни­мал­ся, дер­жась за сте­ну, и, ша­та­ясь, как пь­яный, бро­дил по ком­на­те, — ка­залось, так те­ло бо­лит чуть мень­ше. Хва­тало его на па­ру ми­нут.   
  
Сны при­ходи­ли су­мас­шедшие, боль­ные: он буд­то сно­ва те­рял соз­на­ние во вре­мя пы­ток, и док­тор Ка­но хо­лод­ной ру­кой в ла­тек­сной пер­чатке хло­пал его по ще­кам, а в нос бил ед­кий за­пах на­шаты­ря.   
  
— По­жалуй­ста… — шеп­тал Сей­до, не гля­дя на свои ру­ки. На мес­те ног­тей при­сох­ла чер­ная за­пек­ша­яся кровь, так мно­го кро­ви. — По­жалуй­ста… — Са­мое бес­по­лез­ное в ми­ре сло­во. Са­мое бес­по­мощ­ное.   
  
— От­крой рот, дру­жок, — го­лос у док­то­ра был мяг­ким, об­во­лаки­ва­ющим.  
  
Хо­лод­ный ме­талл кос­нулся ще­ки, и Сей­до дер­нулся, что есть си­лы.  
  
— Я же все рас­ска­зал! — Сей­до пы­тал­ся заг­ля­нуть им в гла­за, пы­тал­ся по­нять. — Все, что мне бы­ло из­вес­тно!   
  
Ка­но нег­ромко рас­сме­ял­ся.   
  
— О, я знаю, — он улыб­нулся лу­чезар­но. — Знаю, что ты все ска­зал. Но это­го, к со­жале­нию, не­дос­та­точ­но. Не бой­ся, у нас на те­бя боль­шие пла­ны. Но сна­чала нуж­но бу­дет нем­но­го по­тер­петь.  
  
  
Зах­ле­быва­ясь кри­ком, Сей­до про­сыпал­ся, и на не­го удуш­ли­во на­вали­валась ре­аль­ность. Под­ми­нала под се­бя и тре­пала, слов­но хищ­ник до­бычу. Ре­аль­ность ще­рилась ему из пыль­ных уг­лов, жа­лила уку­сами кло­пов, на­пол­нивших мат­рас, во­няла рво­той, дерь­мом и мо­чой, зас­то­яв­ши­мися в по­мой­ном вед­ре, ед­ким ды­мом чь­их-то си­гарет, осе­дала на гу­бах раз­ва­рен­ной до од­но­род­ности жи­жей, ко­торой его кор­ми­ли, вста­вала пе­ред ли­цом без­на­деж­но за­пер­той дверью. Ре­аль­ность при­носи­ла с со­бой ос­мысле­ние, и Сей­до, как за­пой­ный ал­ко­голик в мо­мен­ты трез­вости, не мог вы­нес­ти осоз­на­ния сво­ей ник­чемнос­ти. Оно его уби­вало.   
  
Она яви­лась, ког­да он до­шел до руч­ки. Ма­лень­кая жен­щи­на с рас­тре­пан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми и по­вяз­кой на гла­зу. Пла­ток с бах­ро­мой, юб­ка в пол — она буд­то до­мой к се­бе заш­ла и так смот­ре­ла… Сей­до не смог бы объ­яс­нить этот взгляд. Он не при­вык бо­ять­ся жен­щин, но при ви­де нее по­холо­дел.  
  
— Ме­ня зо­вут Это, — го­лос у нее был звон­кий, вы­сокий, как у ре­бен­ка, — хо­тя ва­ши при­дума­ли дру­гое имя — Од­ногла­зая Со­ва.  
  
Он вжал­ся в сте­ну. Од­ногла­зая Со­ва. Ли­дер Де­рева А­оги­ри. Бо­лот­ная ко­роле­ва. Он не пом­нил, кто ее так наз­вал.   
  
Она бы­ла лас­ко­ва с ним: отер­ла сле­зы плат­ком, рас­пу­тала кол­тун, в ко­торый прев­ра­тились его во­лосы.   
  
— Хо­чешь быть счас­тли­вым, Та­киза­ва-кун? — спро­сила, за­каты­вая его ру­кав. Ма­лень­кий шприц в ее паль­цах был по­лон се­реб­ристой жид­кости.  
  
Сей­до не от­ве­тил, и она ти­хо зас­ме­ялась.  
  
— Ты мне нра­вишь­ся, ты как от­кры­тая кни­га. И текст са­мый прос­той. Са­мый прав­ди­вый. Я люб­лю до­капы­вать­ся до глав­но­го в лю­дях, иног­да ра­ди это­го при­ходит­ся счис­тить тон­ны ше­лухи. И час­то за ше­лухой ока­зыва­ет­ся пус­то­та.   
  
Она пог­ла­дила его ру­ку, что­бы та не дро­жала так, не ме­шала по­пасть в ве­ну.  
  
— Эти ка­чели са­мые луч­шие, ты уви­дишь. Прек­раснее все­го, что ты знал в сво­ей жиз­ни. И да­же че­го не знал.   
  
Это и прав­да бы­ло по­хоже на ка­чели. Она всег­да по­нима­ла, ког­да нас­ту­пит точ­ка не­воз­вра­та, и по­яв­ля­лась се­кун­дой рань­ше. Уте­шить его, унять боль, прог­нать кош­ма­ры. Зас­та­вить взле­теть.   
  
Сей­до не знал, сколь­ко цик­лов уже прой­де­но, сколь­ко ос­та­лось. Он до­гады­вал­ся, что в кон­це кон­цов сой­дет с ума и ум­рет.   
  
— Это как тос­ка по до­му, по ино­му ми­ру, что скрыт за за­весой сна. Да­же ес­ли уй­дешь от­сю­да, жаж­да ни­ког­да те­бя не по­кинет. — Она улы­балась, сти­рая ис­па­рину с его лба. — Ты ни­кого не по­любишь силь­нее, чем ее. Ни­кого не по­жела­ешь боль­ше.   
  
Он не спо­рил. Хо­тел лишь прод­лить то сос­то­яние, ког­да ка­чели за­мира­ли в зе­ните. Миг пе­ред па­дени­ем.   
  
Иног­да она с ним раз­го­вари­вала. Не прос­то де­лилась сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, а спра­шива­ла о чем-то его са­мого, си­дя ря­дом с на­пол­ненным шпри­цем в ру­ке. Сей­до жад­но сле­дил вос­па­лен­ны­ми гла­зами за кон­чи­ком иг­лы и пос­лушно от­ве­чал. В та­кие мо­мен­ты он что угод­но сде­лал бы для нее. По­ка она до­воль­ство­валась ма­лым.  
  
— По­чему ты стал по­лицей­ским?  
  
— Хо…хо­тел бо­роть­ся с бан­ди­тами, арес­та…то…во… — сло­во не вы­гова­рива­лось, и он плю­нул, — спа­сать лю­дей.  
  
Она рас­сме­ялась звон­ко, за­ливис­то, как де­воч­ка. Взрос­лые жен­щи­ны не от­да­ют­ся ве­селью так без­раздель­но.  
  
— Ко­го-ни­будь спас?  
  
Он нер­вно по­ежил­ся, по­каза­лось, что на кон­це иг­лы выс­ту­пила проз­рачно-бе­лесая кап­ля и ска­тилась вниз. Ста­ло страш­но, что вся пыль­ца выль­ет­ся на мат­рас.  
  
— Нет. Поч­ти. Я бы вы­тащил Амон-са­на, ес­ли бы те двое не по­яви­лись.  
  
— Ты это­го очень хо­тел, да? Спас­ти его?  
  
Сей­до кив­нул. Она пог­ла­дила его по пле­чу.  
  
— Са­мое гад­кое, что он да­же не по­пытал­ся. Прий­ти за то­бой.   
  
Сей­до зах­ны­кал не­тер­пе­ливо:  
  
— По­жалуй­ста…  
  
Гла­за у нее заж­глись не­хоро­шо.  
  
— Ты уби­вал ког­да-ни­будь?  
  
— Нет, — он по­тянул­ся к шпри­цу, но она рез­ко хлоп­ну­ла по ру­ке. Пре­дуп­режда­юще.  
  
— А фо­лари? У те­бя бы­ло ору­жие. Ты из не­го стре­лял.   
  
Сей­до зап­ла­кал.  
  
— Нет. Я не пом­ню. Не ви­дел, что­бы ко­го-то убил. Про­шу, я так дол­го ждал… мне нуж­но…  
  
— Тер­пи! — ве­лела она жес­тко. Сло­во обож­гло хле­ще по­щечи­ны, Сей­до от­шатнул­ся.  
  
— Сколь­ко те­бе лет?   
  
— Двад­цать три… двад­цать че­тыре… не знаю. У ме­ня день рож­де­ния осенью. Сей­час осень?  
  
— Та­кой взрос­лый маль­чик, — она пот­ре­пала его нас­мешли­во, — я ду­мала, ты млад­ше. У те­бя кто-ни­будь есть?   
  
— Ма­ма, па­па, сес­тра… со­бака, — до­бавил он, по­думав.   
  
— А де­вуш­ка? Па­рень?  
  
Он по­чувс­тво­вал, что крас­не­ет по­мимо во­ли. Ли­цо пек­ло. Сей­до по­мотал го­ловой, но она вце­пилась в не­го взгля­дом и не от­пуска­ла. По­том сжа­ла его за­пястье, зад­ра­ла ру­кав и пог­ла­дила пред­плечье. Он зас­то­нал.  
  
— Она те­бя не за­меча­ет? Влюб­ле­на в дру­гого, прав­да?   
  
Он не от­ве­тил, но ей и не тре­бовал­ся от­вет. Она и так все про не­го зна­ла.  
  
— А тот дру­гой… это он, да? Амон-кун? — она рас­хо­хота­лась тем сво­им преж­ним сме­хом. У Сей­до зве­нело в ушах. Сле­зы тек­ли са­ми со­бой.  
  
— Бед­ный мой маль­чик. Та­кой оди­нокий. Та­кой нес­час­тный. Ско­ро все за­кон­чится.  
  
Ког­да она прот­кну­ла кон­чи­ком иг­лы его ве­ну, все и прав­да за­кон­чи­лось.


	3. Уродец

Спус­тя нес­коль­ко ча­сов он оч­нулся один и прос­то ле­жал, ощу­щая не­гу и приг­лу­шен­ную боль по все­му те­лу. Лег­кий, как щеп­ка, уно­симая оке­аном. Тя­желый, как утоп­ленник, ко­торо­го при­било к бе­регу. Пе­сок под паль­ца­ми сме­нял­ся тканью мат­ра­са, теп­лый свет — по­лум­ра­ком. Ник­то не при­ходил, а ему сла­бость не поз­во­ляла да­же вый­ти из ком­на­ты. Пол­ное до кра­ев по­мой­ное вед­ро ужа­са­юще во­няло, хо­телось пить, же­лудок го­лод­но ур­чал. В даль­них ком­на­тах Сей­до слы­шал ти­хий смех и го­лоса — там кто-то был, ес­ли это, ко­неч­но, не за­бытый те­леви­зор. Он пы­тал­ся поз­вать их, но ник­то не от­клик­нулся.  
  
Тог­да-то и при­шел Ши­корае.  
  
По­нача­лу Сей­до ис­пу­гал­ся. Он был та­ким урод­ли­вым: круг­лые гла­за на­выка­те, об­ме­тан­ный рот, весь в ка­кой-то дря­ни вро­де пры­щей, слип­ши­еся саль­ные пат­лы ни­же плеч, че­рес­чур длин­ные ру­ки. Он силь­но гор­бился и при­падал на од­ну но­гу, но пу­гало боль­ше все­го дру­гое. В ли­це его не бы­ло ни кап­ли ос­мыслен­ности. Он зыр­кал ха­отич­но бе­зум­ны­ми гла­зами, при­нюхи­вал­ся к воз­ду­ху, как жи­вот­ное.  
  
Сей­до сел, по­доб­рался, сер­дце ко­лоти­лось час­то-час­то. Жут­кий фо­лари шел пря­мо к не­му.  
  
Он хо­тел бы­ло ска­зать: «Не под­хо­ди!», но го­лос не слу­шал­ся. Тог­да он выс­та­вил впе­ред ру­ки, слов­но пре­дуп­реждая, от­талки­вая, — столь бес­по­лез­ный жест, ес­ли кро­ме не­го у те­бя нет ар­гу­мен­тов. Ла­дони упер­лись фо­лари в грудь, ког­да тот по­дошел сов­сем близ­ко, под паль­ца­ми все хо­дило хо­дуном: фо­лари об­ню­хивал его и стран­но по­дер­ги­вал­ся. Гла­за его вра­щались ди­ко, буд­то ощу­пывая Сей­до со всех сто­рон, но ру­ки ос­та­вались ви­сеть вдоль те­ла.  
  
Сей­до по­думал, что, мо­жет, этот уро­дец при­шел сож­рать его. Он слы­шал, вся­кое про про­пав­ших де­тей и об­гло­дан­ные кос­ти, най­ден­ные под мос­том или в ка­нали­зации. Про бом­жей, заг­ры­зен­ных то ли со­бака­ми, то ли зве­рем круп­нее. Те не­разум­ные фо­лари, что жи­вут лишь в во­де или у са­мой во­ды, — он слы­шал, им все рав­но, ко­го съ­есть, лишь бы с до­бычей мож­но бы­ло спра­вить­ся.  
  
«Что ес­ли он не пой­мет, что я ска­жу? Что ес­ли не ос­та­новит­ся?»  
  
Фо­лари не де­лал по­пыток схва­тить или уку­сить, толь­ко ню­хал, но это ед­ва ли мень­ше пу­гало. Сей­до от­крыл рот и сип­ло вы­дох­нул «нет», слов­но со­баку от­го­нял. Фо­лари зыр­кнул гла­за в гла­за, и дав­ле­ние под паль­ца­ми ос­лабло. Он отод­ви­нул­ся от Сей­до, и тот быс­тро об­нял се­бя, как буд­то не мог ни на се­кун­ду ос­тать­ся без­за­щит­ным.  
  
— Че­ловек, — про­бор­мо­тал фо­лари се­бе под нос со стран­ным вы­раже­ни­ем, — че­ловек, — он прич­мокнул и кив­нул сво­им мыс­лям.  
  
— Раз­ве они не ска­зали, что я че­ловек? — спро­сил Сей­до не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя са­мого.  
Фо­лари не от­ве­тил. Он раз­вернул­ся рез­ко, кру­танув­шись на од­ной но­ге, и по­ковы­лял к вы­ходу. Внут­ри у Сей­до что-то сжа­лось.  
  
— По­дож­ди, — он под­нялся, чувс­твуя, как пол опас­но нак­ре­нил­ся под но­гами. — По­дож­ди!  
  
Фо­лари обер­нулся, а он по­нял, что не зна­ет тол­ком, за­чем поз­вал его.  
  
— Я… я… хо­чу есть, — вык­рикнул преж­де, чем ус­пел по­думать о чем-то еще. — И пить, и… не за­пирай ме­ня!  
  
Фо­лари сно­ва кив­нул, бро­сил ко­рот­кое «жди» и вы­шел, ос­та­вив дверь от­кры­той. У Сей­до кру­жилась го­лова. Он съ­ехал по сте­не об­ратно на мат­рас.  
  
Фо­лари вер­нулся че­рез пол­ча­са с ру­ками, пол­ны­ми ка­кого-то доб­ра. Про­тянул Сей­до. Тот пер­вым де­лом за­метил ко­робоч­ку дет­ско­го со­ка, вых­ва­тил, с тру­дом по­пал тру­боч­кой в мел­кое от­вер­стие и жад­но вы­пил слиш­ком слад­кую, слиш­ком гус­тую дрянь. Хо­телось прос­той во­ды. По­ка он пил, фо­лари раз­гля­дывал его, слов­но ди­ковин­ку. По­том сно­ва про­тянул сло­жен­ные ру­ки, как буд­то не знал, что имен­но пред­ло­жить.  
  
Сей­до съ­ел ва­реное яй­цо с хле­бом, ка­кое-то пе­ченье в яр­кой упа­ков­ке, кон­фе­ту. Фо­лари смот­рел не­от­рывно. Он спро­сил, ког­да Сей­до удов­летво­рен­но от­ки­нул­ся к сте­не:  
  
— Сы­тый?  
  
Сей­до кив­нул.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
Фо­лари ос­ка­лил зу­бы в жут­кой улыб­ке, кач­нул го­ловой.  
  
— Ши­корае.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ши­корае. Имя, — пов­то­рил он, ткнув паль­цем се­бя в грудь.  
  
Ухо­дя, он сло­жил ос­тавшу­юся еду на по­докон­ни­ке и гля­нул на Сей­до так, буд­то хо­тел ска­зать что-то, но тол­ком не мог это вы­разить.  
  
***  
  
В сле­ду­ющий раз Ши­корае при­нес рас­кро­шен­ный шо­колад­ный ба­тон­чик и сно­ва при­тор­но-слад­кий на­питок в яр­кой бу­тыл­ке. Сей­до за­думал­ся, где он их бе­рет и как вы­бира­ет — уж не по цве­тас­той ли упа­ков­ке. Хо­телось нор­маль­ной еды: мя­са, све­жеза­варен­но­го тра­вяно­го чая или чис­той во­ды, но он не смел за­казы­вать: не знал, чем это мо­жет обер­нуть­ся. Его во­об­ще пу­гала стран­ная бла­гот­во­ритель­ность урод­ца-фо­лари, так что, со­бирая ос­татки шо­колад­ных кро­шек с ла­дони, он спро­сил:  
  
— За­чем ты мне по­мога­ешь? Те­бе нуж­но что-то?  
  
Ши­корае дол­го мол­ча смот­рел, а пос­ле по­жал пле­чами и быс­тро, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь, скрыл­ся за дверью.  
  
***  
  
Ту­ман­ный по­лог, зас­ти­ла­ющий соз­на­ние Сей­до, по­нем­но­гу ис­тончал­ся, и он все боль­ше чувс­тво­вал се­бя боль­ным. Ког­да нем­но­го ок­реп и при­шел в се­бя, он обо­шел дом, в ко­тором на­ходил­ся. Дру­гие ком­на­ты, яв­но жи­лые, в этот раз ока­зались пус­ты. Ниг­де не бы­ло ра­кови­ны, но в са­модель­ном умы­валь­ни­ке ос­та­лось нем­но­го во­ды, Сей­до вы­чер­пал ее плас­ти­ковой круж­кой и вы­пил. Во­да ока­залась теп­лой, с гад­ким прив­ку­сом.  
  
Он хо­тел убе­дить­ся, что в до­ме ни­кого нет, и, раз его ос­та­вили так, раз не ох­ра­ня­ют, по­пытать­ся вый­ти на­ружу. Но ког­да вход­ная дверь под­да­лась, но­ги все же ед­ва не под­ко­сились от ра­дос­ти и слад­ко-тос­кли­вого том­ле­ния под ло­жеч­кой.  
  
День был пас­мурным и теп­лым, пос­ле по­лум­ра­ка и спер­то­го про­курен­но­го за­паха до­ма свет и све­жий воз­дух по­рази­ли его, слов­но от­кро­вение. Он ока­зал­ся во дво­ре, за­вален­ном хла­мом, а мет­рах в пя­ти впе­реди ма­ячил же­лан­ный вы­ход. Сей­до прик­рыл гла­за и ды­шал пол­ной грудью нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд, по­ка не ус­лы­шал цо­канье лап, шо­рох ве­рев­ки и уг­ро­жа­ющий низ­кий лай сов­сем ря­дом. Он от­пря­нул ин­стинктив­но, и тут же зу­бы клац­ну­ли в нес­коль­ких сан­ти­мет­рах от его ли­ца. Слиш­ком ко­рот­кая ве­рев­ка не пус­ти­ла пса даль­ше, но Сей­до ка­залось, что внут­ри что-то обор­ва­лось. Страх ока­тил его го­рячим ду­шем, а пос­ле сра­зу ле­дяным. Приш­лось соб­рать все са­мо­об­ла­дание, что­бы не вер­нуть­ся об­ратно, а ос­то­рож­но, вдоль за­бора нап­ра­вить­ся к ка­лит­ке под ак­компа­немент не­усып­но­го со­бачь­его лая. Ка­лит­ка ока­залась не за­пер­та.  
  
Под­рос­тки-обор­вы­ши про­еха­ли ми­мо на ве­лоси­педах, по­коси­лись на не­го по­доз­ри­тель­но па­ру се­кунд, но не ок­ликну­ли, не об­ра­тили вни­мания. Сей­до не знал, ку­да идет и за­чем — смысл был в том, что­бы прос­то ид­ти: по­даль­ше от­сю­да, ми­мо по­косив­шихся хи­бар и но­вых, бо­гато-без­вкус­ных кир­пичных до­мов. Он гло­тал пыль, под­ни­ма­ющу­юся от его ша­гов, и чувс­тво­вал, как его при­дав­ли­ва­ет оди­ночес­твом, чуж­достью это­го мес­та ему са­мому и все­му, что он знал и лю­бил. От­сю­да мож­но бы­ло уй­ти, но он по­нимал, что не уй­дет, что так и бу­дет бро­дить бес­цель­но, по­ка не вер­нется к до­му с си­ним за­бором и цеп­ной со­бакой, к про­курен­ным ком­на­там и про­воняв­ше­му мо­чой и рво­той мат­ра­су. За­хоте­лось зап­ла­кать, но гла­за ос­та­вались су­хими.  
  
Ко­лон­ку он зап­ри­метил из­да­ли и поч­ти по­бежал к ней, ес­ли бы мог сей­час бе­гать. Во­да ока­залась ле­дяной, так что зу­бы ло­мило. Сей­до на­пил­ся вдо­воль, вы­мыл ру­ки до лок­тей и как сле­ду­ет умыл­ся. Он уже под­ста­вил под струю но­ги в чу­жих за­пылен­ных шле­пан­цах, как вдруг уло­вил ше­веле­ние и влаж­ное чав­канье спра­ва от се­бя, где, ед­ва прик­ры­тая вы­сокой чах­лой тра­вой, рас­ки­нулась ги­гант­ская чер­ная лу­жа.  
  
Спер­ва он по­думал, что это жи­вот­ное. Мо­жет, со­бака, ко­торую он не за­метил сра­зу. Он да­же не вскрик­нул, толь­ко сдав­ленно ох­нул, ког­да лу­жа взды­билась, об­ра­тив­шись жут­ким бес­формен­ным су­щес­твом, още­рилась глян­це­вито блес­нувши­ми ши­пами и рас­пахну­ла ог­ромный глаз с кро­вавым зрач­ком. Сей­до по­пятил­ся не­выно­симо мед­ленно, ког­да су­щес­тво рас­кры­ло плос­кую чер­но-крас­ную пасть с круп­ны­ми жел­то­ваты­ми зу­бами и на тол­стых ко­рот­ких ла­пах пот­ру­сило пря­мо к не­му. Ужас нак­рыл его с го­ловой.  
  
Здесь бы­ли до­ма сов­сем близ­ко, и мож­но бы­ло поз­вать на по­мощь, но Сей­до уже знал, что в та­кие мо­мен­ты го­лос пре­да­ет его, а те­ло ско­выва­ет па­ралич. Са­мая бес­по­лез­ная, са­мая глу­пая ре­ак­ция на страх — как буд­то все его су­щес­тво по­нима­ет, что соп­ро­тив­лять­ся бес­по­лез­но и ищет бо­лее лег­кой и быс­трой смер­ти.  
  
Он на­щупал пал­ку, ос­тавлен­ную кем-то у бли­жай­ше­го за­бора, выс­та­вил ее пе­ред со­бой, слов­но копье, но су­щес­тво, клац­нув зу­бами, пе­рег­рызло пал­ку над­вое.  
  
«Я сле­ду­ющий», — по­думал Сей­до об­ре­чен­но, при­жима­ясь спи­ной к шер­ша­вому де­реву.  
  
Се­рая тень вы­лете­ла из ни­от­ку­да и бро­силась на­пере­рез тва­ри с не­чело­вечес­ким ут­робным ры­чани­ем, пря­мо к ос­ка­лен­ной мор­де с об­на­жив­ши­мися зу­бами. Су­щес­тво взре­вело. Сей­до ед­ва мог ра­зоб­рать, что про­ис­хо­дит. Ши­корае (Сей­до уз­нал его, да­же не уви­дев ли­ца: по длин­ным саль­ным пат­лам, не­веро­ят­но ху­дому гиб­ко­му те­лу и май­ке-тель­няш­ке) прик­ле­ил­ся к су­щес­тву в уду­ша­ющем зах­ва­те и вце­пил­ся в тем­ную лос­ня­щу­юся шку­ру зу­бами. Тварь взвиз­гну­ла, мот­ну­ла его из сто­роны в сто­рону, как кук­лу — раз, дру­гой, а пос­ле раз­верну­лась и прыг­ну­ла, из­да­вая ка­кие-то ла­ющие жа­лоб­ные воп­ли, об­ратно к ко­лон­ке и даль­ше, к лу­же, прик­ры­той за­рос­ля­ми — сво­ему убе­жищу.  
  
Сей­до по­чувс­тво­вал, как взмок­ла спи­на. Его тряс­ло, те­ло сод­ро­галось в су­хих спаз­мах — ни сме­ха, ни пла­ча, толь­ко стран­ные буль­ка­ющие зву­ки. Он сог­нулся по­полам — пе­реж­дать это, ощу­щая, что ни­чего боль­ше не мо­жет, что от не­го так ма­ло за­висит.  
  
Че­рез па­ру ми­нут по­казал­ся Ши­корае. Он прих­ра­мывал, май­ка сви­сала лох­моть­ями, одеж­да и ли­цо ока­зались за­пач­ка­ны кровью и ка­кой-то чер­ной слизью. Ди­кие круг­лые гла­за на­выка­те ус­та­вились пря­мо на Сей­до. Тот по­ежил­ся, меж­ду ло­паток про­шел не­хоро­ший хо­лодок.  
  
— Я… — на­чал Сей­до, но осек­ся. Ши­корае схва­тил его за ру­ку, твер­до, цеп­ко, и по­тащил об­ратно по ули­це, в сто­рону до­ма, слов­но прош­тра­фив­ше­гося школь­ни­ка. Нес­мотря на хро­моту, Ши­корае шел раз­ма­шис­то, быс­трее, чем Сей­до, так что он ед­ва не спо­тыкал­ся на не­ров­ной до­роге. Спи­на Ши­корае пе­ред ним буг­ри­лась круп­ны­ми ши­пами, меж­ду ко­торы­ми кло­ками сви­сали ос­татки одеж­ды.  
  
Со­бака во дво­ре за­ла­яла бы­ло, но Ши­корае за­шипел на нее, мах­нул ру­кой, и она, под­жав хвост, убе­жала в буд­ку. Сей­до упал — спот­кнул­ся о по­рог и боль­но уда­рил­ся ко­леном. Фо­лари дал ему не боль­ше па­ры се­кунд, что­бы встать, и с преж­ним ожес­то­чен­ным уп­рямс­твом вта­щил в дом. Он ос­та­новил­ся толь­ко в ком­на­те с ре­шет­ка­ми на ок­нах, тол­кнув Сей­до на про­дав­ленный во­нючий мат­рас.  
  
«Как буд­то псу по­казал, где его мес­то», — по­думал он, чувс­твуя, как сле­зы под­сту­па­ют к гор­лу.  
  
Сей­до прог­ло­тил гад­кий ком. Это все се­реб­ря­ная пыль­ца, она де­лала его веч­но раз­дерган­ным и плак­си­вым. Точ­нее ее от­сутс­твие.  
  
— Нель­зя ухо­дить! — Ши­корае, ка­жет­ся, его от­чи­тывал. Круг­лые гла­за на­лились кровью, на за­горе­лом ли­це прос­ту­пил ру­мянец. Он вы­тал­ки­вал из се­бя сло­ва так, буд­то каж­дое да­валось ему с тру­дом, и стран­но при­шепе­тывал. Слов­но там, внут­ри, что-то бы­ло пов­режде­но. — Опас­но. Че­ловек… — он по­ис­кал сло­во, — глу­пый? Нуж­на ве­рев­ка? — он об­вил ру­ками свою шею.  
  
— Что? — спро­сил Сей­до ту­по. Ему по­каза­лось, фо­лари на­мека­ет на то, что­бы его за­душить.  
  
— Ве­рев­ка, — по­яс­нил Ши­корае. — При­вязать че­лове­ка. Что­бы не ушел.  
  
Сей­до бро­сило в хо­лод­ный пот.  
  
— Я не жи­вот­ное! — он хо­тел ска­зать это воз­му­щен­но, но сип­лый сдав­ленный го­лос вы­дал страх. — Дверь бы­ла от­кры­та, я не знал, при­дет ли кто. Хо­тел най­ти… мне нуж­но по­мыть­ся.  
  
Он не дол­жен был оп­равды­вать­ся. Это они взя­ли его в плен и дер­жа­ли здесь, слов­но зверь­ка в клет­ке. Это они на­пич­ка­ли его се­реб­ря­ной пыль­цой, что­бы он сде­лал­ся пос­лушным и мяг­ким, как воск. Он им ни­чего не дол­жен. Он имел пра­во на по­бег.  
  
Но Ши­корае все­го это­го бы­ло не объ­яс­нить. Сей­до заж­му­рил­ся на па­ру се­кунд, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить сер­дце, рву­ще­еся из гру­ди, а пос­ле ска­зал как мож­но спо­кой­нее:  
  
— Не на­до при­вязы­вать, я не уй­ду боль­ше. Не хо­чу, что­бы ме­ня ра­зор­ва­ли.  
  
Ши­корае смот­рел ис­ко­са, не­довер­чи­во.  
  
— Но мож­но мне все-та­ки по­мыть­ся? — Сей­до чуть по­высил го­лос, что­бы до фо­лари дош­ли его сло­ва, и до­бавил ти­ше: — Да и те­бе бы не ме­шало.  
  
Ли­цо Ши­корае сде­лалось удив­ленным.  
  
— Гряз­ный? — спро­сил он, ткнув в Сей­до паль­цем.  
  
Тот вы­мучен­но кив­нул.  
  
Ши­корае про­си­ял, сно­ва схва­тил его за ру­ку и по­тащил ку­да-то, не го­воря ни сло­ва.  
  
На зад­нем дво­ре бы­ла ба­ня. Не­боль­шое де­ревян­ное стро­ение пос­ре­ди за­рос­ше­го сор­ня­ком ого­рода. Внут­ри ока­залось тем­но, Ши­корае на­щупал вык­лю­чатель в уг­лу, и заж­глась тус­клая лам­почка. Ба­ня бы­ла не за­топ­ле­на, но там сто­яли вед­ра с во­дой, и Сей­до ре­шил, что су­ме­ет по­мыть­ся в лю­бом слу­чае.  
  
Ши­корае мол­ча смот­рел на не­го, не дви­га­ясь с мес­та.  
  
— Вый­ди, — поп­ро­сил Сей­до. Но тут же, ис­пу­гав­шись, что это проз­ву­чало гру­бо, до­бавил:  
  
— Я не сбе­гу. По­жалуй­ста.  
  
Фо­лари трях­нул го­ловой и пос­лушно вы­шел в пред­банник.  
  
Сей­до на­шел мо­чал­ку и мы­ло и скреб се­бя до бо­ли и кро­вавых по­лос, сно­ва и сно­ва, не зная, как ско­ро ему раз­ре­шат сю­да прий­ти. По­том тем же кус­ком мы­ла вы­мыл го­лову. Пос­ле, мор­щась от от­вра­щения, на­тянул на мок­рое те­ло гряз­ную одеж­ду.  
  
Ши­корае ждал в пред­банни­ке, бес­смыс­ленно гля­дя в ма­лень­кое окош­ко. Сей­до ска­зал:  
  
— Те­перь твоя оче­редь, — сму­тил­ся, нат­кнув­шись на удив­ленный взгляд, но не от­сту­пил: — Ты весь в кро­ви и сли­зи. Вы­мой­ся, я по­сижу здесь. Мо­жешь… мо­жешь не зак­ры­вать дверь, бу­дешь за мной сле­дить.  
  
Фо­лари, вид­но, не на­шел воз­ра­жений, так что те­перь Сей­до усел­ся на низ­кую скамью в пред­банни­ке и ус­та­вил­ся в ок­но.  
  
Пос­ле они си­дели на мат­ра­се в ком­на­те, и Сей­до за­шивал най­ден­ны­ми в до­ме нит­ка­ми тель­няш­ку Ши­корае, а тот удов­летво­рен­но ска­лил­ся и все гля­дел то на паль­цы Сей­до с мель­ка­ющей в них иг­лой, то на его ли­цо.  
  
— Вы прав­да еди­те лю­дей? — спро­сил Сей­до, не под­ни­мая глаз от шитья. — Я слы­шал, но не ве­рил. Вы бы­ли слиш­ком на нас по­хожи — те из вас, ко­го я встре­чал. Но это… су­щес­тво ока­залось сов­сем дру­гим.  
  
Фо­лари дол­го не от­ве­чал.  
  
— Осо­то… — он опять как буд­то не на­ходил слов, — без ра­зума, не по­нима­ет. — Ши­корае пос­ту­чал се­бя по го­лове. — Ест лю­бое, что близ­ко: ры­ба, кош­ка, со­бака, че­ловек или, мо­жет, кар­тошка, кос­ти, яб­ло­ки. Всё ест. Но че­ловек… — он взял Сей­до за ру­ку и слег­ка при­кусил пред­плечье, — че­ловек вкус­ный, слад­кий. Хо­рошо пах­нет.  
  
Сей­до от­пря­нул, от­тол­кнул его ско­рее ин­стинктив­но, чем от нас­то­яще­го от­вра­щения. У Ши­корае вид сде­лал­ся, как у оби­жен­но­го ре­бен­ка.  
  
— Ты то­же хо­чешь ме­ня сож­рать? — спро­сил Сей­до стро­го.  
  
— Нет, — Ши­корае по­качал го­ловой. — Че­ловек кра­сивый, нра­вит­ся. Не еда.  
  
Сей­до сму­тил­ся, су­нул ему за­шитую май­ку и про­бор­мо­тал:  
  
— Пе­рес­тань уже звать ме­ня че­лове­ком. У ме­ня имя есть.


	4. Качели

Ему не спа­лось, мысль о еде вы­зыва­ла тош­но­ту.  
  
На лбу выс­ту­пил лип­кий хо­лод­ный пот, сер­дце сда­вило, и тос­ка под­сту­пала к не­му с не­из­бежностью при­лива. Пе­режи­вания пос­ледних дней сгла­дили, при­тупи­ли это чувс­тво, но оно слов­но бы толь­ко и жда­ло под­хо­дяще­го вре­мени, что­бы на­кинуть­ся и сжать в тис­ках с но­вой си­лой. Его жгло из­нутри.  
  
_— Нар­ко­тики? — спро­сила Ма­до, през­ри­тель­но фыр­кнув. — Сла­бак.  
  
Она вот­кну­ла нож ему ку­да-то в сол­нечное спле­тение, по са­мую ру­ко­ять, и про­вер­ну­ла. Сей­до сдав­ленно зас­то­нал. Ее прек­расное ле­дяное ли­цо не дрог­ну­ло.  
  
— Сла­бак сбе­жал от­сю­да, — вып­лю­нул он, ста­ра­ясь за­деть ее в от­вет. — Сбе­жал и бро­сил ме­ня.   
  
Ма­до рас­сме­ялась, а ему сде­лалось еще тос­кли­вее._  
  
Ши­корае при­нес во­ды, опо­рож­нил по­мой­ное вед­ро и сел ря­дом с Сей­до. Вплот­ную.  
  
— Хо­лод­но? — спро­сил он, ви­дя, как Сей­до ку­та­ет­ся в оде­яло. — По­чему? Жар­ко же…  
  
— Ма­лок­ро­вие. Те­ло не ра­зог­ре­ва­ет­ся из­нутри. На­до боль­ше есть, дви­гать­ся и… не при­нимать это… эту…  
  
_Жар­ко. Пе­репол­ненные пля­жи и на­береж­ная, оде­тая в зе­лень, раз­ноцвет­ные фон­та­ны на скло­не. Был ка­кой-то праз­дник — день го­рода или еще ка­кой, и они соб­ра­лись вмес­те на фей­ер­верк: Сей­до, Амон-сан, Ма­до, Су­зуя и Го­ри Ми­сато. Ком­па­ния од­новре­мен­но же­лан­ная и раз­дра­жа­ющая. Амон-сан ку­пил всем мо­роже­ное. Сей­до чувс­тво­вал се­бя поч­ти счас­тли­вым, по­ка ел его, ощу­щая с од­ной сто­роны от се­бя теп­лый бок Амон-са­на, а с дру­гой — лег­кое ко­лыха­ние платья Ма­до. Су­зуя шел чуть впе­реди, и его звон­кий вы­сокий го­лос ни на се­кун­ду не умол­кал: он рас­ска­зывал ка­кие-то глу­пос­ти про парк ат­трак­ци­онов, где не­дав­но по­бывал. Ма­до щу­рилась на сол­нце, Амон-сан спра­шивал у Су­зуи про парк, а Го­ри мол­ча­ла с серь­ез­ным ви­дом. Она всег­да мол­ча­ла с серь­ез­ным ви­дом. А еще ук­радкой бро­сала взгля­ды на Амон-са­на, ког­да ду­мала, что ник­то не ви­дит.  
  
Сей­до сде­лалось жаль ее. Он знал, что ее поз­ва­ли за ком­па­нию. По­нимал, что и его са­мого поз­ва­ли за ком­па­нию, и Су­зую, ко­торо­го это нис­коль­ко не вол­но­вало — его ник­то не вол­но­вал, кро­ме не­го са­мого. Их всех поз­ва­ли, по­тому что Амон-сан и Ма­до не сме­ли гу­лять вдво­ем. Буд­то бо­ялись и не же­лали то­го, что на­вис­ло над ни­ми не­из­бежно и не­ос­та­нови­мо, как ли­вень, что вот-вот проль­ет­ся из на­бух­ших дож­де­вых туч. Соп­ро­тив­ля­лись изо всех сил вза­им­но­му при­тяже­нию. По­тому и не шли ру­ка об ру­ку и поч­ти не го­вори­ли друг с дру­гом. А Сей­до, пос­тавлен­ный меж­ду ни­ми, ощу­щал се­бя од­новре­мен­но счас­тли­вым от их бли­зос­ти и нес­час­тным, от­то­го, что бли­зость эта бы­ла слу­чай­на._  
  
Ши­корае пог­ла­дил его по ще­ке теп­лой шер­ша­вой ла­донью, а пос­ле лиз­нул свои паль­цы, слов­но про­буя на вкус.  
  
— Пла­чешь? — спро­сил удив­ленно. — По­чему?  
  
— Гла­за сле­зят­ся, — сол­гал Сей­до.  
  
Ши­корае под­нялся быс­трым лов­ким дви­жени­ем, по­рыл­ся в хла­ме, что ос­та­вил в уг­лу, и про­тянул ему горсть смя­тых шо­колад­ных кон­фет. Сей­до по­чувс­тво­вал, как к гор­лу под­ка­тыва­ет тош­но­та.  
  
— Не хо­чу, на­до­ели кон­фе­ты. У них и срок год­ности, на­вер­ное, вы­шел.  
  
— А? — Ши­корае пох­ло­пал вы­пучен­ны­ми гла­зами — не по­нял, дол­жно быть, по­том по­жал пле­чами, сло­жил кон­фе­ты на по­лу воз­ле Сей­до и скрыл­ся за дверью.  
  
Сей­до не стал его удер­жи­вать.  
  
***  
  
Он вер­нулся глу­бокой ночью. Сей­до не спа­лось: он то под­ни­мал­ся, хо­дил по ком­на­те кру­гами, не ски­дывая с плеч оде­яла, и смот­рел в за­реше­чен­ное ок­но, то сно­ва ло­жил­ся, бес­смыс­ленно гля­дя на лун­ные те­ни, гу­ля­ющие по по­тол­ку. Му­тор­ное ощу­щение: еще не тош­но­та, но где-то близ­ко, ни­как не про­ходи­ло. Сей­до пы­тал­ся выз­вать рво­ту, со­вал не­чис­тые паль­цы в гор­ло — ни­чего не выш­ло.  
  
Он ус­лы­шал, как ти­хо скрип­ну­ла ка­лит­ка во дво­ре, со­бака брех­ну­ла па­ру раз и умол­кла, вход­ная дверь нег­ромко стук­ну­ла. Сей­до сде­лалось жут­ко. Он улег­ся, на­тянул на го­лову оде­яло, прит­во­рил­ся спя­щим. Мо­жет, ес­ли он не бу­дет шу­меть, что бы там ни бы­ло его ми­ну­ет.  
  
Стук­ну­ла ще­кол­да, ко­торой за­пира­ли дверь его ком­на­ты. Сей­до за­мер.   
  
Он уз­нал Ши­корае по зву­ку ша­гов: не­ров­но­му, буд­то од­ну но­гу под­во­лаки­ва­ют, и тер­пко­му за­паху по­та и илис­той озер­ной во­ды. Сер­дце сно­ва дер­га­но за­билось.  
  
Ши­корае чем-то нак­рыл его свер­ху: боль­шим, мяг­ким и теп­лым. Оде­яло. Сей­до да­же не осо­бен­но уди­вил­ся, ког­да Ши­корае лег ря­дом, под­ви­нув его вплот­ную к сте­не, тес­но при­жал­ся к не­му сво­им го­рячим кос­тля­вым те­лом и вско­ре за­тих, ды­ша ров­но и глу­боко. Сам он про­валил­ся в сон толь­ко ут­ром, ког­да сол­нце уже про­бива­лось сквозь на­кину­тые на го­лову два оде­яла.  
  
Сни­лись во­дяные змеи — тол­стые, плав­ные и стре­митель­ные те­ла, плос­кие ши­пас­тые го­ловы, още­рен­ные пас­ти с ос­тры­ми клинь­ями зу­бов. Они рва­ли до­бычу на час­ти — ка­кого-то бе­дола­гу-утоп­ленни­ка, и вско­ре ос­тался лишь ос­тов: торс и об­гло­дан­ные кос­ти. Ош­метки одеж­ды мед­ленно кру­жились в крас­но­вато-мут­ной во­де, слов­но но­вогод­нее кон­фетти.   
  
Он прос­нулся от тя­нущей бо­ли во всем те­ле, как буд­то его би­ли. Го­лова гу­дела. Ши­корае по­тянул­ся ря­дом, зев­нул. На Сей­до дох­ну­ло гни­лос­тным за­пахом дав­но не чи­щен­ных зу­бов. Он по­мор­щился, от­вернул­ся не­воль­но. Хо­тя, ско­рее все­го, от не­го са­мого пах­ло не луч­ше.  
  
Бы­ло что-то двус­мыслен­но неп­ра­виль­ное в том, что он поз­во­лил фо­лари по­доб­рать­ся так близ­ко. Спать ря­дом с ним. Кор­мить его с рук, как со­баку. Сей­до ду­мал, бы­ло ли это про­дик­то­вано толь­ко лишь стра­хом? Или от­части чем-то дру­гим? Оди­ночес­твом? Пот­ребностью быть ря­дом с кем-то, кто ви­дел в нем не вра­га, не ку­сок мя­са, не удоб­ную жер­тву, а его са­мого?   
  
«От­ку­да те­бе знать, что он там ви­дит, он же поч­ти не­разум­ный, — Сей­до одер­нул се­бя. — И он фо­лари. Ни­кому из них нель­зя до­верять».   
  
Ши­корае был го­рячим, слов­но вклю­чен­ный обог­ре­ватель. Сей­до мерз да­же под дву­мя оде­яла­ми, сту­чал зу­бами, его поч­ти бес­созна­тель­но тя­нуло к теп­лу.   
  
Кро­ме то­го, ка­залось, что ря­дом с кем-то он смо­жет лег­че пе­режить лом­ку. Как буд­то ее мож­но бы­ло раз­де­лить на дво­их. И еще он мог го­ворить. Он не пом­нил, ког­да в пос­ледний раз го­ворил с кем-то по-нас­то­яще­му — не так, как с Од­ногла­зой Со­вой, ког­да оду­релый, он ед­ва мог от­ве­чать на воп­ро­сы. Звук собс­твен­но­го го­лоса стран­ным об­ра­зом во­оду­шев­лял, да­вал зыб­кую на­деж­ду не­понят­но на что.  
  
— Мар­ме­лад­ные чер­вячки про­дава­лись в ки­ос­ке ря­дом с на­шей шко­лой, — про­бор­мо­тал Сей­до, от­ку­сывая по­лови­ну от мяг­ко­го про­дол­го­вато­го те­ла. Этот был крас­ный, с ягод­ным вку­сом. — Мы с Сей­ной выс­кре­бали ме­лочь из кар­ма­нов и по­купа­ли па­роч­ку пос­ле за­нятий. Я по­купал в ос­новном. У ме­ня всег­да бы­ли кар­манные день­ги, а она спус­ка­ла все на ерун­ду. Га­зиров­ка, иг­рушки, по­том кос­ме­тика… За­чем две­над­ца­тилет­ней дев­чонке губ­ная по­мада, ты по­нима­ешь?  
  
Ши­корае бур­кнул что-то нев­нятное, Сей­до да­же на не­го не взгля­нул.   
  
— Она под­росла и пе­рес­та­ла хо­дить со мной. Я за­нуда — так она ска­зала. За­нуда и жа­дина. — Он ти­хо зас­ме­ял­ся. — Я ос­тался один — толь­ко по­думай, в шко­ле я не об­щался ни с кем, кро­ме сес­тры! О мар­ме­лад­ных чер­вячках да­же ду­мать не сле­дова­ло — это бы­ло уже не-со-лид-но, — он про­из­нес по сло­гам. — Ки­оск по­том зак­рылся. Мне ка­залось, это сим­во­лич­но: он стал не ну­жен нам и за­кон­чился сам со­бой.  
  
Ши­корае мол­ча на­бивал рот сла­дос­тя­ми, толь­ко чав­кал ог­лу­шитель­но гром­ко.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле, мы с Сей­ной ни­ког­да осо­бо не ла­дили. Толь­ко в детс­тве, ког­да ни­кого нет бли­же сес­тры или бра­та. Ког­да я пос­ту­пил в Ака­демию, мы уже поч­ти не раз­го­вари­вали. — Он не­ча­ян­но при­кусил язык — зу­бы от­би­вали че­чет­ку — и с ми­нуту си­дел ти­хо, толь­ко Ши­корае шур­шал кон­фетны­ми обер­тка­ми.   
  
— Там, в Ака­демии, я встре­тил ее. Ма­до. Это бы­ло как... си­гануть на пол­ной ско­рос­ти с об­ры­ва. Спер­ва ка­жет­ся, что ты ле­тишь. Дух зах­ва­тыва­ет. А по­том вре­за­ешь­ся в зем­лю и не мо­жешь кос­тей соб­рать. Но это уже сов­сем дру­гая ис­то­рия. — Он за­кутал­ся плот­нее. Ши­корае при­жал­ся к не­му теп­лым бо­ком, уло­жил го­лову на пле­чо. Та­кой ин­тимный, дру­жес­кий жест. Сей­до при­нял его, не отс­тра­нил­ся. Во рту пе­ресох­ло, и он по­тянул­ся к бу­тыл­ке с ли­мона­дом, по­ка пил, про­лил часть на се­бя и на оде­яло — так тряс­лись ру­ки.   
  
— Га­дость, — про­шеп­тал он, дро­жащи­ми паль­ца­ми зак­ру­чивая крыш­ку. — У все­го стал па­кос­тный вкус. Или вов­се ис­чез. Буд­то по­дош­ву гры­зешь.  
  
— За­чем? — спро­сил Ши­корае за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но.  
  
— Что?  
  
— За­чем грыз по­дош­ву?  
  
Смех вы­шел кар­ка­ющим, не­весе­лым.  
  
— Я не грыз, это так. Не бе­ри в го­лову.   
  
Он по­мол­чал нем­но­го. Ши­корае ус­по­ка­ива­юще со­пел под ухом. Боль рож­да­лась где-то внут­ри, в глу­бине те­ла, и по­бедо­нос­но шес­тво­вала по не­му, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь лишь на кон­чи­ках паль­цев. А пос­ле про­делы­вала свой путь сно­ва и сно­ва.   
  
— Я ра­ботал как прок­ля­тый, — он про­дол­жил ско­рее свои мыс­ли, чем на­чатый рас­сказ. — Зна­ешь, все эти кон­спек­ты, эк­за­мены… впро­чем, от­ку­да те­бе. Она всег­да бы­ла луч­ше. Всег­да на шаг впе­реди. Я ду­мал, мо­жет, в физ­подго­тов­ке бу­ду пер­вым, я же муж­чи­на, — он зас­ме­ял­ся ти­хо, — это бы­ло бы чи­терс­твом, но и оно не сра­бота­ло. Так… ра­зоча­ровы­ва­юще.   
  
Он уку­сил па­лец, что­бы от­влечь­ся, кон­тро­лиро­вать боль хоть нем­но­го.  
  
— Я… не ду­мал о том, что­бы с ней встре­чать­ся. Не­воз­можная вещь. Дру­гие мог­ли, но не я. Что­бы она снис­хо­дила до ме­ня… Я же­лал им смер­ти. Всем, кро­ме од­но­го. Но он… ты не пой­мешь. Я то­же не по­нимаю.   
  
Сей­до за­мол­чал на­дол­го. Вспом­ни­лось, как Ход­жи пер­вый это ска­зал: «Что-то из­ме­нилось меж­ду ни­ми. Ты не за­меча­ешь?» Он не за­мечал. Но по­чувс­тво­вал, как пе­релет­ная пти­ца — пер­вое ду­нове­ние зи­мы. Так ос­тро, как чувс­тву­ет толь­ко от­вер­гну­тый.   
  
Тех­ни­чес­ки он да­же не был от­вер­гнут. Ско­рее на­обо­рот. Дав­но, еще до Амон-са­на. На вы­пус­кном ве­чере Ака­демии. Все эти поз­дра­витель­ные ре­чи, вру­чение дип­ло­мов. На Ма­до бы­ло го­лубое платье. Она приш­ла со сво­им от­цом-сле­дова­телем, их мно­го фо­тог­ра­фиро­вали для сту­ден­ческой га­зеты. Луч­шая вы­пус­кни­ца, про­дол­жа­тель­ни­ца ди­нас­тии и отец-оди­ноч­ка, вы­рас­тивший та­кую ум­ни­цу.   
  
_В ка­фе на на­береж­ной бы­ло душ­но, гром­ко, осо­бен­но бли­же к ве­черу, ког­да зах­ме­лев­шие сту­ден­ты окон­ча­тель­но рас­сла­бились. Аро­мат ду­хов ме­шал­ся с ал­ко­голь­ны­ми па­рами, за­паха­ми еды, по­та, си­гарет, мо­лодой лис­твы и ре­ки. Все пы­тались пе­рек­ри­чать му­зыку и друг дру­га. У Сей­до кру­жилась го­лова, в тол­пе ему всег­да ста­нови­лось ху­же. Нуж­но бы­ло про­вет­рить­ся.  
  
Он смот­рел на тем­ную во­ду, ог­ни на дру­гом бе­регу и ды­шал пол­ной грудью, ког­да она кос­ну­лась сза­ди его ру­ки. Сей­до про­шило то­ком от ма­куш­ки до пят. Он ду­мал, мо­жет, она на­пилась, но взгляд ее был аб­со­лют­но трезв.  
  
— Твое со­рев­но­вание за­кон­чи­лось? — спро­сила она.   
  
Сей­до не от­ве­тил.  
  
— Я на­де­юсь на это, по­тому что иног­да оно ста­нови­лось слиш­ком уж серь­ез­ным, на­туж­ным. Но ду­маю, ты ста­нешь хо­рошим по­лицей­ским в чем-то бла­года­ря и мне.   
  
Он ед­ва ве­рил, что она го­ворит все эти ве­щи, ког­да она пред­ло­жила неч­то сов­сем уж не­мыс­ли­мое:  
  
— Ты мо­жешь ку­пить мне мо­роже­ное. Здесь не­дале­ко. Я люб­лю фис­ташко­вое.   
  
Сей­до пос­мотрел ей в ли­цо — она не улы­балась. И он по­шел за ней как сом­намбу­ла, как пь­яный, ко­торый не по­нима­ет за­чем и ку­да, но идет, по­тому что не мо­жет ина­че. Ку­пил чер­то­во фис­ташко­вое мо­роже­ное и все не мог по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит. Ма­до спро­сила:  
  
— Мож­но и мне те­бя угос­тить? Ка­кое ты лю­бишь?  
  
Она зас­та­вила его спус­тить­ся на пляж. Там, на опус­тевшей дет­ской пло­щад­ке, они ели мо­роже­ное и раз­го­вари­вали о чем-то, че­го Сей­до те­перь не мог вспом­нить. Слов­но сно­виде­ние, ус­коль­за­ющее на рас­све­те.   
  
Дол­жно быть, о ка­ких-то пус­тя­ках, по­тому что о важ­ном он тог­да го­ворить не смог бы. Все важ­ное бы­ло в ее гла­зах. В том, как дро­жала его ла­донь, ког­да Ма­до чуть по­жала ее кон­чи­ками паль­цев.  
  
«Пря­мо как сей­час, — по­думал он, — но ина­че. Сов­сем ина­че».  
  
— По­едем со мной, — пред­ло­жила она спус­тя па­ру ча­сов или веч­ность, — я знаю хо­рошее мес­то.   
  
Он по­холо­дел.   
  
Секс на вы­пус­кном. Боль­шая кро­вать в гос­ти­нич­ном но­мере — он ни­ког­да на та­ких не спал. Ма­до все сде­ла­ет са­ма — под­го­товит его и се­бя. Он бу­дет мед­лить или, на­обо­рот, то­ропить­ся — не­важ­но. Все за­кон­чится быс­тро, и им обо­им ста­нет не­лов­ко. Ему — от собс­твен­ной не­опыт­ности. Ей — за то, что всё так ба­наль­но и без­ра­дос­тно, да­же ког­да есть по­вод для ра­дос­ти. От то­го, что он не сде­лал ей хо­рошо. От то­го, что она его не лю­бит.   
  
— Нет, я… не мо­гу, — Сей­до с тру­дом под­би­рал сло­ва. Он не объ­яс­нил бы ей при­чину.   
  
Ма­до смот­ре­ла на не­го, по­ка он не от­вел взгляд, а пос­ле кив­ну­ла нап­ря­жен­но и спо­кой­но.  
  
— Да. Ты не мо­жешь._  
  
  
Он не за­метил, ког­да Ши­корае пе­рес­тал шур­шать бу­маж­ка­ми и ус­нул на его пле­че. Так без­мя­теж­но, по-со­бачьи до­вер­чи­во.   
  
Сам он зак­ры­вал гла­за, и пе­ред ни­ми плы­ло ма­рево. Жаж­да бы­ла крас­ной, вос­па­лён­ной, как вздув­ший­ся гно­ем аб­сцесс, как зем­ля, пот­рескав­ша­яся от нес­терпи­мого жа­ра. И все тре­щины ве­ли в ад.   
  
— Ма-моч-ка, — про­шеп­тал Сей­до пе­ресох­шим гу­бами, — я так хо­чу до­мой. Ты при­гото­вила бы яб­лочный пи­рог. Спра­шива­ла бы вся­кие глу­пос­ти: что я ем, как де­ла на ра­боте и ког­да я уже же­нюсь. — Смех по­ходил на скре­жет ког­тей по стек­лу.  
  
Ши­корае по­тянул­ся во сне, об­хва­тил его по­перек гру­ди в по­добии объ­ятия. Сей­до ед­ва от­це­пил от се­бя тя­жёлую ру­ку.  
  
День ка­зал­ся бес­ко­неч­ным, зас­тывшим, как му­ха в кап­ле смо­лы. Без­вре­мен­ный штиль под па­лящим сол­нцем.   
  
«Это­му мо­рю не бу­дет кон­ца, — сло­ва при­ходи­ли в го­лову слу­чай­но и зас­тре­вали, слов­но вби­тые в че­реп гвоз­дя­ми. — Не бу­дет кон­ца, не бу­дет…»  
  
Он бо­ял­ся про­из­нести это вслух.  
  
Сей­до все-та­ки прог­нал Ши­корае, ког­да тот по­лез об­ни­мать­ся, а сам он чувс­тво­вал пот­ребность хо­дить. Фо­лари вер­нулся спус­тя дол­гие ча­сы и при­нес с со­бой за­пах во­ды и ти­ны. Тер­пкий за­пах, тя­желый, неп­ри­ят­ный. Ед­ва Сей­до по­чу­ял его, что-то внут­ри встре­пену­лось навс­тре­чу.   
  
Он сам не по­нимал, что про­изош­ло: буд­то был ры­бой, пой­ман­ной на крю­чок, а не­ведо­мый ры­болов толь­ко что по­тянул за лес­ку. Он пой­мал ру­ку Ши­корае — на тыль­ной сто­роне ла­дони ос­та­лись еще кап­ли вла­ги и зе­леные час­ти­цы во­дорос­лей. Сей­до стер их ще­кой, и сер­дце за­ныло тя­гуче.  
  
— Это во­да, — про­шеп­тал он, — что-то в ней из­ме­нилось. Мо­жешь при­нес­ти мне еще из озе­ра?  
  
Ши­корае при­тащил це­лое вед­ро: в мут­ной жид­кости пла­вали маль­ки и па­ра тон­ких ку­черя­вых зе­леных стеб­лей. Сей­до су­нул ту­да ла­дони и по­чувс­тво­вал од­новре­мен­но от­вра­щение и смут­ное же­лание пог­ру­зить­ся в эту во­ду пол­ностью. Стран­ное же­лание, буд­то бы на­вязан­ное, но вмес­те с тем рож­денное в та­кой глу­бине его су­щес­тва, где не ос­та­валось ни­чего ра­зум­но­го, толь­ко древ­нее, тай­ное и боль­ное.  
  
Он чувс­тво­вал во­ду, как жизнь в сво­их ве­нах, ток кро­ви, не­умол­чный зов, на ко­торый нель­зя не от­клик­нуть­ся. Пог­ру­зил ру­ки нас­коль­ко мог, и вы­маты­ва­ющая боль буд­то от­сту­пила нем­но­го. Ре­шение приш­ло в го­лову са­мо со­бой.  
  
— От­ве­ди ме­ня к озе­ру.  
  
— Нель­зя! — Ши­корае поч­ти вык­рикнул это, в круг­лых гла­зах про­мель­кнул страх. — Сей­до нель­зя вы­ходить!  
  
«Ко­неч­но». Он упал на мат­рас, ра­зом обес­си­лев.   
  
— По­дой­ди. Сядь ря­дом со мной.   
  
Ши­корае пос­лушно при­валил­ся к его бо­ку, и сде­лалось чуть теп­лее. Му­ха тщет­но тя­нула из дре­вес­но­го пле­на увяз­шие лап­ки. Смерть бы­ла лип­кой и слад­кой на вкус и об­во­лаки­вала, как мо­ре.   
  
Сей­до го­ворил, слов­но раз­во­рачи­вал пот­ре­пан­ную ки­ноп­ленку, ра­зор­ванную и скле­ен­ную во мно­гих мес­тах.   
  
— … он был та­кой, как я и ду­мал. Мо­лодой. Серь­ез­ный. Не осо­бен­но дру­желюб­ный, но я спи­сал это на зам­кну­тость. Он мно­гое пе­режил — это я то­же знал.   
  
Ши­корае гла­дил его ру­ку, прич­мо­кивал, бор­мо­тал что-то нев­нятное се­бе под нос. Не пе­реби­вал.  
  
— Я ему не за­видо­вал. Ему нель­зя бы­ло за­видо­вать. Это как… как ес­ли че­ловек од­новре­мен­но слиш­ком да­леко и слиш­ком близ­ко. Не ря­дом, где ты ды­шишь ему в спи­ну и злишь­ся. И не там, где уже те­ря­ешь его из ви­ду. Я при­ходил по­рань­ше на ра­боту, по­тому что знал, он там бу­дет, а ес­ли по­везет, то боль­ше ни­кого. Мне нра­вилось, ког­да он со мной раз­го­вари­вал.  
  
Гу­бы са­ми по се­бе кор­чи­лись в улыб­ке, от ко­торой ны­ла каж­дая мыш­ца ли­ца. Ног­ти вжа­лись в за­пястье.  
  
_Ко­рич­не­во-зо­лотой ут­ренний офис, за­литый рас­свет­ным сол­нцем, ак­ку­рат­ные стоп­ки па­пок на сто­лах. Амон-сан пил ко­фе с пон­чи­ками в шо­колад­ной гла­зури. Не в ра­бочее вре­мя, нет, - толь­ко по­ка ник­то не при­шел.  
  
«Доб­рое ут­ро, Сей­до. Уго­щай­ся. Да, все хо­рошо. Как твои ус­пе­хи?»  
  
Он хо­тел бы дру­гих раз­го­воров. О том, как рас­кры­ли тот при­тон нар­ко­тор­говцев, свя­зан­ных с А­оги­ри, о пе­рес­трел­ках, опас­ности, о том, как Амон-сан в оди­ноч­ку арес­то­вал брать­ев Бин, у од­но­го из ко­торых бы­ла гра­ната. Обо всем этом ге­ро­ичес­ком и по­луле­ген­дарном, от че­го Сей­до был да­лек и к че­му так хо­тел приб­ли­зить­ся.  
  
Амон-сан ни­ког­да не го­ворил об этом: ни с ним, ни с кем-то еще. _  
  
— Все за­кон­чи­лось, ког­да Ма­до пе­реве­ли в наш от­дел. Или на­чалось — как пос­мотреть. Мне тог­да ка­залось, что все на­чина­ет­ся. Она ста­ла его на­пар­ни­цей и бы­ла не­выно­сима как обыч­но. Блес­тя­щая Ма­до. Та­кая ум­ная, что на пер­вом же со­веща­нии де­лала док­лад. К ней прис­лу­шива­лись да­же опыт­ные сле­дова­тели: Ма­до-то, Ма­до-се… Она уме­ла пон­ра­вить­ся лю­дям. Но уме­ла и не пон­ра­вить­ся. Толь­ко ее это не вол-но-ва­ло. Она смот­ре­ла на не­го, сво­его на­чаль­ни­ка, как на маль­чиш­ку. Я ви­дел, как он по­ражен, он ее не знал. Я хо­тел его пре­дуп­ре­дить, но это не име­ло бы смыс­ла. Ее нуж­но бы­ло пос­ти­гать са­мому.   
  
Он не мог ос­та­новить­ся, хо­тя чувс­тво­вал, что го­ворит все бес­связ­нее. Это ведь не для Ши­корае — что он там смыс­лит. Од­ни кад­ры сме­нялись дру­гими. Все, что он пе­реду­мал, но ни­ког­да не про­из­но­сил вслух. Его чувс­тва бы­ли по­хожи на ко­раб­ли: блуж­да­ли в ту­мане без ру­лево­го в по­ис­ке зем­ли обе­тован­ной, стал­ки­вались, на­сажи­вались грудью на ри­фы, то­нули, то­нули…   
  
«Это­му мо­рю не бу­дет кон­ца…»  
  
_У кром­ки во­ды тан­це­вала го­лой ма­лень­кая жен­щи­на с хищ­ным ли­цом и во­лоса­ми цве­та бу­тылоч­но­го стек­ла. На­сыла­ла ту­маны, что­бы сбить их с пу­ти.  
  
На ко­раб­лях но­совые фи­гуры — жен­щи­на и муж­чи­на. Она при­жима­ет ру­ки к гру­ди. Он стис­ки­ва­ет копье. В ту­мане ни­чего не раз­гля­деть, сту­денис­тая мо­рось ло­жит­ся на пле­чи и грудь. Мир за­волок­ло пе­леной. Они ищут друг дру­га. Он ищет их._  
  
Го­лос ма­лень­кой жен­щи­ны зве­нел у не­го в ушах.  
  
_«Ты ни­кого не по­любишь силь­нее, чем ее. Ни­кого не по­жела­ешь боль­ше».  
_  
О! Но он же­лал…  
  
— По­зови ее, — про­шеп­тал он, — по­зови.  
  
Ши­корае стер с его лба ис­па­рину.  
  
— Пло­хо? За­болел?   
  
— Я боль­ше не мо­гу.  
  
_Оно по­жира­ет ме­ня из­нутри, по­жира­ет так ис­подволь и неж­но, там, где сер­дце. Во­дяные змеи по­чу­яли ме­ня, их зу­бы — за­тупив­ши­еся пи­лы, что не от­ку­сыва­ют, а рвут, треп­лют, по­ка не вый­дет вся кровь, по­ка не ис­сякнешь, не ста­нешь весь — те­ло и боль и по­том толь­ко те­ло, а даль­ше и то­го не ос­та­нет­ся — го­лый ос­тов, но ху­же, нес­терпи­мее во сто крат этот нут­ря­ной ха­ос, и не­дос­ти­жимая, не-до-сти-жи-ма-я сла­дость, и вся моя жизнь, моя ут­ра­чен­ная жизнь, так что луч­ше ра­зом за­кон­чить это, ес­ли бы не страх, не весь этот страх, боль­ше ме­ня са­мого…_  
  
Он зап­ла­кал. Ши­корае по­лез ру­ками в ли­цо — он всег­да лез — раз­ма­зал по ще­кам сле­зы и спро­сил обес­по­ко­ен­но:  
  
— По­чему? За­болел? Что нуж­но? При­нес­ти?   
  
Сей­до вы­мучен­но хо­хот­нул.  
  
— Се­реб­ря­ная пыль­ца. Так нуж­на, что труд­но ды­шать. Я бы от­дал что-то вза­мен, но у ме­ня ни­чего нет. По­жалуй­ста. По­жалуй­ста.   
  
Ши­корае прич­мокнул, отс­тра­нил­ся, сно­ва пог­ла­дил его ли­цо, а пос­ле стя­нул с се­бя май­ку. Сей­до за­мер.   
  
Это бы­ло по­хоже на вол­шебс­тво. Это и бы­ло вол­шебс­твом. Буг­ристые кос­тя­ные ши­пы вы­рос­ли из плеч Ши­корае, как го­ры под­ни­ма­ют­ся из зем­ли. Шея и грудь ок­ра­сились тем­но-зе­леным, ис­кря­щим­ся — Сей­до ед­ва за­мечал, как ко­жа пе­рехо­дит в че­шую. Пе­рерож­да­ет­ся. Ши­корае от­ки­нул во­лосы, об­на­жив шею с од­ной сто­роны, и Сей­до раз­гля­дел тон­кую вы­пук­лую ли­нию от за­тыл­ка к уху, по­хожую на шрам. Она сде­лалась чуть ши­ре, и по кра­ям выс­ту­пило нес­коль­ко круп­ных проз­рачно-бе­лесых ка­пель.   
  
У не­го пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание.   
  
— Здесь, — глу­хо про­из­нес Ши­корае и слег­ка кив­нул. — Ес­ли хо­чешь.   
  
«Так прос­то. Это все вре­мя бы­ло так прос­то».  
  
Он бо­ял­ся при­кос­нуть­ся, по­тому что ру­ки слиш­ком силь­но дро­жали. Ши­корае нак­ло­нил­ся, снял кап­ли ука­затель­ным паль­цем и про­тянул ему. Сей­до сглот­нул. Он ни­ког­да та­кого не де­лал. Ни­ког­да та­кого не де­лал. Ни­ког­да не…  
  
Все эти ве­щи не име­ли зна­чения. От­вра­щение, гра­ницы, дос­то­инс­тво. Толь­ко жаж­да. Паль­цы Ши­корае пах­ли ти­ной и ме­дом. О, так уду­ша­юще, так из­ма­тыва­юще пах­ли! На вкус она бы­ла лег­кой и слад­кой, но он не смог бы с чем-то срав­нить. Она бы­ла нес­равнен­на.   
  
Ши­корае по­мог улечь­ся об­ратно, ук­рыл оде­ялом. Та­кая за­бота. Он чувс­тво­вал, как сле­зы под­сту­па­ют к гор­лу, хо­телось что-то ска­зать — рас­тро­ган­ное, сен­ти­мен­таль­ное, но он не ус­пел — его под­хва­тила вол­на.


	5. Предательство

Ког­да он при­шел в се­бя, Ши­корае спал ря­дом, вы­тянув­шись и рас­крыв рот.   
  
Сей­до впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя чувс­тво­вал се­бя поч­ти хо­рошо: мир все еще ка­зал­ся зыб­ким, не­нас­то­ящим, и по­тому неп­ра­виль­ность его не так ужа­сала, ощу­щения при­тупи­лись: и сам он, и все вок­руг буд­то сде­лалось мяг­че. А еще ря­дом был тот, ко­му не все рав­но, кто мог о нем по­забо­тить­ся. Су­щес­тво пусть и не осо­бен­но ра­зум­ное, но нев­раждеб­ное. Сей­до лег­ко пог­ла­дил его по ру­ке, не знал, как еще вы­разить бла­годар­ность. Так он и зад­ре­мал, ду­мая о том, что все скла­дыва­ет­ся не так уж пло­хо, и, мо­жет, ему удас­тся од­нажды убе­дить Ши­корае по­мочь ему бе­жать.   
  
Сни­лось, буд­то он ма­лень­кий, и ма­ма об­ни­ма­ет его, при­жав к мяг­кой гру­ди. Пах­ло све­жими бу­лоч­ка­ми, ла­ван­до­вым мы­лом и от­че­го-то озер­ной во­дой. Чу­жой за­пах, не ма­мин. Сей­до ста­ло тре­вож­но, он хо­тел отод­ви­нуть­ся, но ма­мины ру­ки сце­пились за спи­ной креп­ко — не по­шеве­лить­ся, сда­вили груд­ную клет­ку, не поз­во­ляя вдох­нуть. За­пах бу­лочек и ла­ван­ды сде­лал­ся тонь­ше, нев­нятней, а ско­ро и вов­се ис­чез — все унич­то­жил тер­пкий, гус­той дух илис­той во­ды и по­та. Сей­до за­каш­лялся и прос­нулся.   
  
Ши­корае стис­ки­вал его что есть сил ру­ками и но­гами, лас­тился, как жи­вот­ное: с ка­кой-то ди­кова­той неж­ностью. Сей­до за­мер нап­ря­жен­но: Ши­корае и рань­ше пос­то­ян­но ка­сал­ся его, брал за ру­ки, об­ни­мал во сне, но ни­ког­да не про­яв­лял свою при­вязан­ность так яв­но, не­ис­то­во и с ка­кой-то поч­ти че­лове­чес­кой страс­тностью. Сей­до сде­лалось не­уют­но. Он дер­нулся, вы­рыва­ясь, но Ши­корае из­дал ра­дос­тный воз­глас и в ту же се­кун­ду на­валил­ся свер­ху, не раз­ры­вая уду­ша­ющих объ­ятий, лиз­нул его под­бо­родок, а пос­ле с си­лой вжал­ся гу­бами в сом­кну­тые гу­бы. Сей­до по­чувс­тво­вал, как внут­ри что-то обор­ва­лось.  
  
Его слов­но бро­сили в об­жи­га­юще хо­лод­ную во­ду, ли­шив поч­вы под но­гами и спо­соб­ности рас­суждать. Длин­ные мяг­кие во­дорос­ли за­бива­ли гла­за и рот — это во­лосы Ши­корае упа­ли ему на ли­цо. Все вок­руг за­лива­ла во­да.   
  
Он пос­креб по по­лу ря­дом с со­бой — убе­дить­ся, что не то­нет, паль­цы про­вали­лись в ве­тошь, раз­бро­сан­ную по мат­ра­су.   
  
«Я ум­ру. Я точ­но ум­ру», — по­думал Сей­до нев­по­пад, по­нимая, что бре­дит.  
  
Ши­корае шум­но ды­шал и все пы­тал­ся рас­крыть ему рот: ты­кал­ся зу­бами, боль­но, но бес­толко­во. Сей­до от­вернул­ся, и го­рячий шер­ша­вый язык об­жег ще­ку. Он заж­му­рил­ся, поч­ти мо­лясь про се­бя, что­бы это ока­залось сном.   
 __  
«Толь­ко не ты. Толь­ко не ты».  
  
Как буд­то все не­дав­ние мыс­ли вы­вер­ну­ли на­из­нанку и обер­ну­ли про­тив не­го: бес­ко­рыс­тная по­мощь, на­деж­да на по­бег — это­го не мог­ло быть здесь. Это­го прос­то не мог­ло быть.   
  
Цеп­кие жад­ные паль­цы лип­ли к те­лу, как щу­паль­ца ось­ми­нога, тро­гали вез­де: ли­цо, грудь, бо­ка и реб­ра — слов­но про­веря­ли его на проч­ность.   
  
Сей­до по­пытал­ся вы­вер­нуть­ся и не смог, Ши­корае лишь вжал­ся в не­го силь­нее.   
  
«Уй­ди, — по­думал он от­ча­ян­но, — уй­ди, слезь с ме­ня!»  
  
Гор­ло стис­ну­ло спаз­мом, из не­го выр­ва­лось нев­нятное ры­дание и боль­ше ни­чего. Ни сло­ва, ни зву­ка. Буд­то Сей­до и вправ­ду бо­ял­ся при­от­крыть рот, что­бы внутрь не хлы­нула во­да.  
  
При­дав­ли­вало не­подъ­ем­ной тя­жестью не от­вра­щение, не на­силие, не осоз­на­ние собс­твен­ной сла­бос­ти, а дру­гое — чер­ное, горь­кое, ед­ко-гне­тущее чувс­тво. Та­кое же, как бы­ло пос­ле по­бега Амон-са­на.   
  
Пре­датель­ство.   
  
Ши­корае ело­зил по не­му всем те­лом, гла­дил, мял и ку­сал — не­силь­но, но ощу­тимо, тер­ся на­литым тя­жестью па­хом. Сей­до рва­нул­ся от­ча­ян­но, но тщет­но: Ши­корае удер­жал его, при­тянул бли­же, сколь­знул язы­ком по уш­ной ра­кови­не и за­шеп­тал сры­ва­ющим­ся, взвол­но­ван­ным го­лосом:  
  
— Не бе­ги. Ши­корае хо­рошо сде­ла­ет, слад­ко. Ши­корае зна­ет как. Что­бы ра­довать­ся.  
  
Сей­до за­мути­ло. Он был за­тор­мо­жен, ос­лаблен го­лодом и не­дав­ни­ми сна­ми, ру­ки сде­лались ват­ны­ми и неп­ри­выч­но тя­желы­ми, все чувс­тва слов­но за­волок­ло ту­маном. Он знал, что дви­жет­ся слиш­ком мед­ленно, ту­го со­об­ра­жа­ет и соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся сла­бо, не­дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Ши­корае по­нял. Или за­хотел по­нять.   
  
Как жи­вот­ное, бес­по­лез­но бь­юще­еся о сте­ны в го­рящем до­ме.   
  
Ши­корае зад­рал на нем фут­болку — ног­ти ца­рап­ну­ли по жи­воту и реб­рам, пог­ла­дил то­роп­ли­во, неб­режно, а пос­ле за­шарил ни­же, стя­гивая шта­ны. Сей­до упер­ся ла­доня­ми ему в грудь, выс­то­нал:  
  
— Нет, пе­рес­тань! — и тут же в ушах за­шуме­ло.  
  
Бро­ви Ши­корае по­пол­зли вверх, ли­цо сде­лалось оби­жен­но-удив­ленным. Он выг­нулся, лиз­нул шею Сей­до, вжал­ся в его пах сво­им, го­рячим и твер­дым.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста! Та­кой кра­сивый, слав­ный Сей­до. Ши­корае сде­ла­ет хо­рошо.   
  
— Нет! — Сей­до все пы­тал­ся от­пихнуть его. — Хва­тит!   
  
— Глу­пый, — вы­дох­нул Ши­корае, пок­ры­вая его ли­цо мок­ры­ми час­ты­ми по­целу­ями, от­да­ющи­ми гнилью и озер­ной ти­ной, — глу­пый че­ловек. Не по­нима­ет.  
  
Он при­под­нялся, взял Сей­до за за­пястья и раз­вел его ру­ки в сто­роны так лег­ко, слов­но ни ма­лей­ше­го соп­ро­тив­ле­ния не бы­ло, а пос­ле рва­нул вниз шта­ны. Ткань ра­зош­лась с гром­ким трес­ком.   
  
Сей­до ах­нул пот­ря­сен­но, за­бил­ся, слов­но приш­пи­лен­ное на­секо­мое, а по­том взгля­нул на Ши­корае и за­тих.  
  
Ли­цо его бы­ло уже не ра­дос­тно-пред­вку­ша­ющим, а ис­ка­жен­ным, ло­маным, как у че­лове­ка, ис­пы­тыва­юще­го силь­ную боль. Круг­лые рыбьи гла­за свер­ка­ли влаж­но. Ру­ки и пле­чи взды­бились, пош­ли буг­ра­ми, а пос­ле още­тини­лись круп­ны­ми ос­тры­ми ши­пами. Сей­до, как за­воро­жен­ный, кос­нулся од­но­го из этих от­рос­тков — на кон­чи­ке паль­ца выс­ту­пила крас­ная кап­ля. Ши­корае скло­нил­ся над ним и сли­зал кровь.   
  
Тог­да-то к не­му и приш­ло осоз­на­ние — это все рав­но слу­чит­ся. Оно скво­зило в его собс­твен­ных об­ре­чен­но-сон­ных дви­жени­ях, в вос­па­лен­ном боль­ном взгля­де Ши­корае, в жи­вот­ной си­ле его же­лания. Всю ниж­нюю часть Сей­до буд­то при­дави­ло кат­ком — он не смог бы выб­рать­ся, да­же ес­ли в нем не бы­ло бы ни кап­ли се­реб­ря­ной пыль­цы.   
  
Он ре­шил стать во­дой: рас­течь­ся, про­сочить­ся сквозь се­бя са­мого, Ши­корае и эту ком­на­ту и соб­рать­ся в дру­гом мес­те. Ког­да-ни­будь. Ес­ли смо­жет.  
  
Ши­корае про­тис­нул ла­донь ему меж­ду ног, по­шарил там, на­щупал вя­лый член и по­мял не­сураз­но. Сей­до дер­нулся, за­шипел, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Течь в ко­раб­ле ока­залась слиш­ком боль­шой.  
  
Сквозь че­шую на шее Ши­корае прос­ту­пили ка­пель­ки вла­ги. Сей­до соб­рал их ок­ро­вав­ленным паль­цем, на ко­тором еще не вы­сох­ла чу­жая слю­на, и су­нул в рот. А пос­ле схва­тил­ся за его пле­чи — ши­пы с влаж­ным чав­кань­ем вош­ли в ла­дони, рас­по­ров ко­жу, — и по­тянул вниз, на се­бя.   
  
Вся эта воз­ня ока­залась не­помер­но дол­гой и уни­зитель­ной.   
  
Спер­ва Ши­корае бес­толко­во ты­кал­ся в не­го, рас­пи­рая, но так и не су­мел втис­нуть­ся внутрь — слиш­ком уж за­жатым он был. Сей­до сда­вил его пле­чи так, что ши­пы, ка­жет­ся, дос­та­ли до кос­ти, и ды­шал тя­жело, сквозь зу­бы.  
  
Ши­корае отс­тра­нил­ся, по лбу стек­ла ка­пель­ка по­та. От­це­пил от се­бя за­дере­венев­шие ла­дони Сей­до, вы­лизал, а пос­ле по­лез це­ловать­ся ок­ро­вав­ленным ртом. Сей­до поз­во­лил ему по­воро­шить язы­ком внут­ри, но так и не от­ве­тил.  
  
Пос­ле Ши­корае дол­го щу­пал его смо­чен­ны­ми слю­ной паль­ца­ми, — до­гадал­ся-та­ки, что по мок­ро­му де­лу пой­дет быс­трее. Смаз­ка ока­залась не­важ­ной и быс­тро вы­сыха­ла, не­ров­но об­гры­зен­ные ног­ти ца­рапа­ли тон­кую ко­жу. Там все тя­нуло и бо­лело, Сей­до ка­залось, его вот-вот вы­вер­нут на­из­нанку, вы­пот­ро­шат, как праз­днич­но­го по­росен­ка, и на­чинят чем-то дру­гим. Мо­жет, так да­же ста­нет луч­ше.  
  
Ра­кови­ны на илис­том дне, где он ле­жал при­дав­ленный об­ломком ко­раб­ля, тус­кло блес­те­ли пер­ла­мут­ром. По те­лу сно­вали кра­бы, ще­коча тон­ки­ми щу­паль­ца­ми, ры­бы ед­ва ка­сались хо­лод­ны­ми гиб­ки­ми те­лами, гла­дили гре­беш­ка­ми хвос­тов и плав­ни­ков. Сквозь не­обоз­ри­мую тол­щу во­ды он ви­дел смут­ный, рас­плыв­ча­тый об­раз. Чье-то ли­цо в оре­оле свет­лых во­лос.  
  
Ши­корае уку­сил его ще­ку, не­силь­но, бес­по­мощ­но, воз­вра­щая к се­бе. Ус­тро­ил­ся меж­ду ног, рас­ко­рячив еще силь­нее, и влез-та­ки внутрь, тяж­ко, ту­го, по­могая се­бе ру­кой. Сей­до про­кусил ему пле­чо, ти­хо пос­ку­ливая сквозь зу­бы. Во рту сме­шал­ся вкус кро­ви, ти­ны и рыбь­ей че­шуи.   
  
«Слов­но цып­ле­нок, ко­торо­го на­сади­ли на вер­тел» — мысль про­мель­кну­ла поч­ти отс­тра­нен­но, но на­пос­ле­док хлес­тко уда­рила. Брыз­ну­ли сле­зы. Сей­до вне­зап­но по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя жал­ким и боль­ным.   
  
Ши­корае зад­ви­гал­ся поч­ти сра­зу, раз­ма­шис­то, глу­боко, влаж­но шле­пая об не­го го­рячей тя­желой мо­шон­кой при каж­дом тол­чке. На сты­ке их тел мер­зко хлю­пало в не­ров­ном, за­дыха­ющем­ся рит­ме.   
  
«Ры­бы об­гла­дыва­ют их, — вспом­нил Сей­до, — всех, ока­зав­шихся на дне. Жи­вых и мер­твых. Пос­те­пен­но сни­ма­ют мя­со с кос­тей без­зу­быми хлю­па­ющи­ми рта­ми. — И тут же взмо­лил­ся: — Толь­ко не я. Толь­ко не ме­ня».   
  
Бе­лое ли­цо сно­ва прос­ту­пило сквозь слю­дяную во­ду и тут же ис­чезло, пог­ре­бен­ное дру­гим — урод­ли­вым и стра­даль­чес­ки-вдох­но­вен­ным. Ши­корае опять об­ли­зал его — на этот раз гла­за и ве­ки — и вы­дох­нул что-то неч­ле­нораз­дель­ное, неж­но-вос­торжен­ное. Ко­жу стя­нула тон­кая лип­кая плен­ка его слю­ны.   
  
Он буд­то не мог ус­по­ко­ить­ся и при­нять, что те­ло Сей­до не от­клик­нется на лас­ки: все со­вал ру­ку вниз, мял и те­ребил его там — рез­ко, боль­но и бес­по­лез­но, а пос­ле ищу­ще заг­ля­дывал в ли­цо — пос­мотреть, не из­ме­нилось ли что-то.  
  
«Не­уже­ли ра­ди это­го лю­ди му­ча­ют­ся, пре­да­ют, жер­тву­ют жизнью? Что­бы ле­жать рас­пя­лен­ны­ми, как ку­риная ту­ша, и ждать, ког­да уже этот от­бой­ный мо­лоток внут­ри за­кон­чит и ос­та­новит­ся? Не­уже­ли и она бы так же ле­жала, ес­ли бы ког­да-ни­будь... Да­же ду­мать о та­ком про­тив­но».  
  
Он прик­рыл гла­за и пред­ста­вил ее, рас­крас­невшу­юся, слов­но во вре­мя боя, с во­лоса­ми, вы­бив­ши­мися из при­чес­ки. Ко­неч­но же, оде­тую, ему и в го­лову бы не приш­ло пред­став­лять Ма­до Аки­ру го­лой. Она смот­ре­ла стро­го, осуж­да­юще, буд­то го­вори­ла: «Как низ­ко ты пал!» и еще: «Прик­рой­ся», а мо­жет быть, да­же: «Так ты на­конец пе­рес­тал быть девс­твен­ни­ком, Та­киза­ва? Я ду­мала, вы­берешь для это­го ко­го-то поп­ри­лич­нее».  
  
Он чувс­тво­вал, как сле­зы жгут гла­за, про­бивая се­бе до­рогу. Ду­мал, Амон-сан, на­вер­ное, дав­но уже у нее. Смот­рит те­леви­зор, ус­тро­ив­шись на мяг­ком бе­жевом ди­ване, иг­ра­ет с кош­кой, и она си­дит тут же, ря­дом, с чаш­кой го­ряче­го чая. Ве­чера­ми они гу­ля­ют по на­береж­ной и це­лу­ют­ся, дол­жно быть, как и все па­роч­ки. А ос­тавшись вдво­ем, за­нима­ют­ся сов­сем не тем, чем он сей­час. Дру­гим — бо­лез­ненно-прек­расным и не­дос­тупным.  
  
Он вскрик­нул и от­крыл гла­за, Ши­корае ущип­нул его бед­ро и зад­ви­гал­ся в ка­ком-то бе­зум­ном рва­ном рит­ме, слов­но и прав­да хо­тел вы­вер­нуть его на­из­нанку или дос­тать до сер­дца. Сей­до ка­залось, внут­ри все рас­са­жено, стер­то до кро­ви и по­тому так гром­ко и мер­зко чав­ка­ет с каж­дым тол­чком. Ста­ло вдруг па­ничес­ки страш­но: Ши­корае бе­зум­но вра­щал гла­зами и дер­жал его мер­твой хват­кой.   
  
«Как буд­то по­нима­ет что-то, как буд­то рев­ну­ет. И вы­пот­ро­шит ме­ня из рев­ности».  
  
Сей­до с си­лой тол­кнул его в грудь, но Ши­корае слов­но не ощу­тил ни­чего. Тог­да он уда­рил: су­нул ку­лаком ему в ухо, рез­ко, от­ча­ян­но. Ши­корае вздрог­нул всем те­лом и зат­ряс го­ловой рас­те­рян­но, приг­воздил к по­лу его за­пястья и вско­ре, пос­ле нес­коль­ких кон­вуль­сив­ных дви­жений вып­леснул­ся с ут­робным ры­чани­ем.  
  
Сде­лалось ог­лу­ша­юще ти­хо, толь­ко шум в ушах не смол­кал. Сей­до по­мор­щился, об­мякший член выс­коль­знул из не­го.  
  
Ши­корае, ра­зом обес­си­лев, упал ему на грудь, по­тер­ся, слов­но жи­вот­ное, про­бор­мо­тал что-то нев­нятное. Сей­до вы­вер­нулся, от­пихнул его от се­бя. Сде­лалось так гад­ко, как еще не бы­ло. Он по­пытал­ся бы­ло на­тянуть шта­ны, но они ока­зались ра­зор­ва­ны на бед­ре. Он вы­ругал­ся. Дер­нул оде­яло из-под Ши­корае, смот­ревше­го с иди­от­ским воп­ро­ша­ющим вы­раже­ни­ем, бур­кнул:  
  
— От­дай!   
  
Ши­корае пос­лушно при­под­нялся, про­тянул к не­му ру­ку — пог­ла­дить, но Сей­до уда­рил ее — буд­то му­ху прих­лопнул. Вык­рикнул лом­ким ис­те­ричес­ким го­лосом:  
  
— Не тро­гай!   
  
Ши­корае сгор­бился огор­ченно, оби­жен­но, ти­хо спро­сил:  
  
— По­чему? — и еще ти­ше до­бавил: — Не нра­вит­ся?  
  
Он вски­нул­ся:  
  
— Ко­неч­но, не нра­вит­ся! Ты… ты… — он так и не смог про­из­нести вслух, что сде­лал Ши­корае. Бо­ял­ся, что со сло­вами выр­вется ры­дание и он прос­то не смо­жет ос­та­новить­ся. — Мне боль­но. Ты все на­дор­вал у ме­ня внут­ри, по­нима­ешь? Так нель­зя, нель­зя… — он за­мол­чал, ло­вя воз­дух ртом.  
  
Ши­корае выг­ля­дел раз­давлен­ным, жал­ким, как по­битая со­бака. Сей­до за­хоте­лось пнуть его, за­деть еще силь­нее, так раз­дра­жала те­перь эта глу­пая сму­щен­ная ро­жа.   
  
Он от­вернул­ся, хо­тя и не ви­дел уже поч­ти ни­чего, ли­цо Ши­корае сма­залось, прев­ра­тилось в се­рое пят­но. Гла­за зас­ти­лала слез­ная пе­лена.   
  
Все-та­ки пнул, дер­нул но­гой реф­лектор­но, ког­да ощу­тил на ней сквозь оде­яло роб­кое при­кос­но­вение.  
  
— Я ска­зал не тро­гать ме­ня! Ты ту­пой? Или те­бе ма­ло?   
  
— Ту…пой? — пе­рес­про­сил Ши­корае дрог­нувшим го­лосом, как буд­то Сей­до ска­зал что-то осо­бен­ное, зап­ретное. — Нель­зя го­ворить злое. Сей­до гру­бый — не­хоро­шо.  
  
Сей­до вы­мучен­но рас­сме­ял­ся.  
  
— За­то ты все хо­рошо сде­лал. Ты мо­лодец.  
  
Жут­кий об­ме­тан­ный рот Ши­корае рас­плыл­ся в улыб­ке, бро­ви по­пол­зли вверх, гла­за за­си­яли.  
  
— Прав­да? Ши­корае ста­рал­ся, что­бы при­ят­но, хо­рошо. Се­бе и Сей­до. Что­бы вмес­те пон­ра­вилось.  
  
Сей­до из­дал сдав­ленный сме­шок и зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками, про­шеп­тал ско­рее се­бе, чем Ши­корае:  
  
— Иди­от, ка­кой же иди­от.  
  
А тот все про­дол­жал с пу­га­ющим эн­ту­зи­аз­мом:  
  
— Ши­корае нра­вит­ся: луч­ше, чем тро­гать се­бя, — Сей­до тро­гать. Кра­сивый, теп­лый… — он ос­кла­бил­ся, но тут же грус­тно опус­тил пле­чи. — Толь­ко злой, де­рет­ся… за­чем?   
  
Сей­до ка­залось, что внут­ри он на­чинен по­рохом и вот-вот взор­вется. Мо­ре вок­руг ки­пело и бур­ли­ло, как при по­жаре, но на по­вер­хнос­ти не бы­ло да­же ря­би. Он на­силь­но рас­тя­нул гу­бы в улыб­ке, ска­зал с об­манчи­вой мяг­костью:  
  
— Это неп­равда.  
  
— Что? — Ши­корае ту­по ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
  
— Я сол­гал: ты не мо­лодец, ты ужа­сен. Ты ме­ня дер­жал. Ты ты­кал в ме­ня сво­им чле­ном, хо­тя я не хо­тел. Я про­сил ос­та­новить­ся, но ты не слу­шал. Ты сде­лал мне очень пло­хо, яс­но те­бе? Так пло­хо, что я это­го ни­ког­да не за­буду. — Он смот­рел, как ли­цо Ши­корае ме­ня­ет­ся, ста­новит­ся по-дет­ски не­пони­ма­ющим, по­том ви­нова­тым и на­конец тем­ным, раз­давлен­ным. Хо­телось до­бить его и се­бя, за­кон­чить уже эту из­ма­тыва­ющую тя­гомо­тину. Он скрип­нул зу­бами: — Я хо­чу, что­бы ты ушел и боль­ше здесь не по­яв­лялся.  
  
И ког­да Ши­корае под­нял на не­го вос­па­лен­ный, умо­ля­ющий взгляд, зак­ри­чал, вне­зап­но сор­вавшись:   
  
— Ухо­ди! Про­вали­вай от­сю­да!  
  
Ши­корае вздрог­нул, на­пугав­шись кри­ка, по­пятил­ся. Сей­до хо­телось за­пус­тить в не­го чем-то на­пос­ле­док, но под ру­кой ни­чего не ока­залось. Он сжал оде­яло что есть си­лы и, лишь ког­да дверь за Ши­корае зак­ры­лась, упал на мат­рас с гром­ким ры­дани­ем.  
  
***  
  
Во­дой он так и не стал. Здесь, на дне, он был тя­желым и твер­дым, оде­реве­нелым, нег­ну­щим­ся. Зас­тывшим. Об­ло­мок ко­раб­ля раз­да­вил ему грудь и но­ги, так что ос­та­валось прос­то ле­жать и ощу­щать, как боль пе­река­тыва­ет­ся по те­лу го­рячи­ми вол­на­ми. Ждать, ког­да по его ду­шу прип­лы­вут во­дяные змеи, учу­яв­шие за­пах кро­ви.   
  
«Они это чувс­тву­ют. Сла­бость, бес­по­мощ­ность. На­пада­ют все вмес­те и рвут на час­ти».  
Бы­ло так хо­лод­но, слов­но его не ук­ры­вали два оде­яла. Под ним рас­пол­злось мок­рое пят­но вы­тек­ше­го се­мени, за­пач­ка­ло шта­ны и мат­рас.  
  
«Мо­жет, те­перь при­дут и дру­гие на­сило­вать ме­ня. Слу­хи быс­тро раз­но­сят­ся».  
  
День тя­нул­ся не­выно­симо мед­ленно. Вста­вать не хо­телось, да­же что­бы об­легчить­ся. Вста­вать во­об­ще боль­ше не хо­телось. Меж­ду ног сад­ни­ло, ра­ны на ла­донях чуть за­тяну­лись, но бо­лели ос­тро, пуль­си­ру­юще. Он по­думал, что, дол­жно быть, за­нес ин­фекцию, и тус­кло зас­ме­ял­ся се­бе под нос. Ка­кая те­перь раз­ни­ца? Смех пе­решел в ти­хий над­рывный ску­леж.  
  
Ночь дол­жна бы­ла при­нес­ти сон и с ним об­легче­ние, но не при­нес­ла ни то­го, ни дру­гого. Он ед­ва дож­дался рас­све­та — так тос­кли­во бы­ло в тем­но­те. И тог­да толь­ко по­нял, что не­от­рывно смот­рит на зак­ры­тую дверь, слов­но ждет. Слов­но кто-то здесь мог бы уте­шить его, спас­ти, по­жалеть. От­ме­нить все, что про­изош­ло. Глу­пая, дет­ская мысль.  
  
Же­лудок на­пом­нил о се­бе, гром­ко ур­ча. Сколь­ко он не ел? День? Два? Где-то в до­ме мо­нотон­но за­шумел те­леви­зор, он прис­лу­шал­ся, но не су­мел ра­зоб­рать ни сло­ва.   
  
Он зад­ре­мал бли­же к ве­черу, ког­да на­чало смер­кать­ся. Тог­да-то Ши­корае и вер­нулся, как буд­то вы­жидал спе­ци­аль­но. Под­га­дывал, ког­да его не смо­гут выг­нать.   
  
Сей­до спер­ва его не за­метил, по­том по­доб­рался и сел, на­тянул оде­яло плот­нее. Ши­корае си­дел нап­ро­тив, смот­рел в пол и выг­ля­дел расс­тро­ен­ным. Ря­дом с ним на по­лу ва­лялись яр­кие ко­роб­ки, ва­реное яй­цо, хлеб, за­вер­ну­тый в цел­ло­фан. Сей­до сглот­нул, чувс­твуя, как злость бо­рет­ся в нем с тос­кой, пус­то­той и го­лодом.  
  
— Прос­нулся, — ска­зал Ши­корае ти­хо, слов­но бы не­уве­рен­но. — Го­лод­ный?  
  
— Про­вали­вай, — Сей­до шеп­тал, как буд­то бо­ял­ся не­об­ра­тимос­ти ска­зан­но­го в пол­ный го­лос. — И по­дач­ки свои за­бери, я не шлю­ха, что­бы тра­хать ме­ня за еду.  
  
Ши­корае скло­нил го­лову, вы­лупил на не­го гла­за, глу­по мор­гнул.  
  
— А?  
  
Сей­до рас­ко­вырял ра­ну на ла­дони и пов­то­рил мед­ленно:  
  
— Не хо­чу те­бя ви­деть.   
  
Ши­корае не­лов­ко под­ви­нул к не­му свои при­пасы.  
  
— Го­лод­ный, ешь, — и, ви­дя, что Сей­до не дви­га­ет­ся с мес­та, при­нял­ся чис­тить яй­цо, за­тем про­тянул ему.  
  
Сей­до по­качал го­ловой. По­чувс­тво­вал, как мес­то злос­ти зас­ту­пила ус­та­лость.  
  
— Так не по­лучит­ся, по­нима­ешь? Ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся, ес­ли ты ме­ня на­кор­мишь. Я боль­ше не хо­чу ни­чего у те­бя брать.  
  
Ши­корае прич­мокнул не­доволь­но, со­щурил ог­ромные гла­за.  
  
— Нель­зя. Дру­гой не ел, — он мах­нул ру­кой ку­да-то в сто­рону, по­том зап­ро­кинул го­лову и за­сунул паль­цы в от­кры­тую пасть, — труб­ка внутрь. Там боль­но, кри­чал по­том, пла­кал.   
  
— Дру­гой? — Сей­до зад­ро­жал от вол­не­ния. — Амон-сан? Амон-са­ну ста­вили труб­ку? — И спро­сил уже ти­ше, не­довер­чи­во: — Амон-сан… пла­кал?  
  
Это ка­залось не­мыс­ли­мым, не впи­сыва­лось в то, что он о нем знал. Впро­чем, как и то, что Амон-сан мо­жет сбе­жать и бро­сить его здесь.  
  
— Ког­да один, — Ши­корае кив­нул. — Ду­мал, не ви­дят. Ши­корае смот­рел в ок­но — ин­те­рес­но.   
  
— Как он сбе­жал? Это ты ви­дел?   
  
Ши­корае мот­нул го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, это не смот­рел.  
  
Сей­до выр­вал у не­го из рук ва­реное яй­цо и с раз­дра­жени­ем швыр­нул о сте­ну. Ши­корае спер­ва зыр­кнул удив­ленно, а по­том шлеп­нул его по за­тыл­ку, не­силь­но, но ощу­тимо. Пе­ред гла­зами на миг зап­ля­сали цвет­ные кру­ги.   
  
— Нель­зя бро­сать еду!   
  
Сей­до хрип­ло над­рывно зас­ме­ял­ся. Это­го бы­ло слиш­ком ма­ло, не­дос­та­точ­но. Он хо­тел, что­бы Ши­корае был дос­то­ин са­мой го­рячей не­навис­ти. Пусть уда­рит еще, пусть изобь­ет до по­лус­мерти. Он до­тянул­ся до бу­тыл­ки со­ка, от­винтил крыш­ку и плес­нул Ши­корае в ли­цо. Жаль, там не кис­ло­та.   
  
По глу­пой урод­ли­вой мор­де стек­ли оран­же­вые струй­ки, Ши­корае пой­мал их ртом, на­мор­щился, а пос­ле рез­ко сдер­нул с не­го оде­яло. Сей­до ах­нул, вжал­ся в сте­ну и вып­леснул ос­татки со­ка ему в гла­за. Ши­корае за­шипел, заж­му­рил­ся и тут же вце­пил­ся мер­твой хват­кой в его за­пястья. Приб­ли­зил ис­ка­жен­ное ли­цо, за­литое апель­си­новой сла­достью. Гля­нул вос­па­лен­но и пь­яно, бел­ки на­лились кровью.  
  
Сей­до по­чувс­тво­вал, как страх па­рали­зу­ет, хо­лодит ру­ки и но­ги.   
  
— Не приб­ли­жай­ся, — вы­дох­нул рез­ко, трус­ли­во и тут же ра­зоз­лился на се­бя за тру­сость.  
Ши­корае слов­но раз­ду­мывал, по­том по­дал­ся впе­ред и уку­сил его, цап­нул за ще­ку — боль­но, не­ожи­дан­но. Сей­до вскрик­нул, рва­нул­ся, но Ши­корае дер­жал креп­ко. По ще­ке по­тек­ла теп­лая струй­ка. Ши­корае ткнул­ся в не­го лбом, за­лизал укус, по­ка Сей­до тя­жело, ярос­тно втя­гивал но­сом воз­дух.   
  
— Пе­рес­тань, — про­цедил, поч­ти не раз­жи­мая губ, — хва­тит. Фу.  
  
Ши­корае гля­нул поч­ти ос­мыслен­но, ти­хо спро­сил:  
  
— Ухо­дить? Сов­сем?  
  
Сей­до не­ожи­дан­но коль­ну­ла крот­кая об­ре­чен­ность в го­лосе это­го не­нор­маль­но­го, опо­ло­умев­ше­го су­щес­тва.   
  
«О нет, — он сод­рогнул­ся от от­вра­щения к собс­твен­ной сла­бос­ти, — я не ста­ну те­бе со­чувс­тво­вать. Я знаю, как это на­зыва­ет­ся и ку­да за­водит. Моя ще­ка все еще кро­вит».  
  
— Да, — он кив­нул ус­та­ло, — да, ухо­ди.


	6. Падение

— Ты мне по­можешь, — так она ска­зала. — Ты мне по­можешь, и я те­бя ос­во­божу.  
  
Ему ка­залось, что сле­ду­ющий цикл ста­нет пос­ледним. Че­ловек не мо­жет вы­дер­жать та­кой ть­мы. Он го­тов был кри­чать. Мо­жет, он и кри­чал — та­кие ве­щи труд­но бы­ло за­пом­нить.   
  
Дверь от­кры­валась толь­ко для то­го, что­бы впус­тить жен­щи­ну, при­носив­шую еду. Она ос­тавля­ла под­нос у по­рога и ухо­дила быс­трее, чем он ус­пе­вал под­нять­ся с ле­жан­ки. Од­нажды он ее под­ка­ра­улил и уце­пил­ся за шта­нину, умо­ляя поз­вать ко­го-то. Он был го­тов да­же на Ши­корае, на его на­вяз­чи­вые ди­кова­тые лас­ки.   
  
Ее удар об­жег реб­ра. Она скло­нилась над ним — ли­цо ка­залось вы­сечен­ным из кам­ня.   
  
— Обо­их мо­их сы­новей уби­ли по­лицей­ские. Все, что я хо­чу сде­лать для те­бя, — это прот­кнуть твое гор­ло и смот­реть, как ты бу­дешь мед­ленно по­дыхать, приш­пи­лен­ный к по­лу.   
  
Сей­до от­шатнул­ся. Смерть ви­делась ему из­бавле­ни­ем, но в гла­зах этой жен­щи­ны она ста­нови­лась чем-то со­вер­шенно иным. Нас­толь­ко без­жа­лос­тным, что он ощу­тил нес­терпи­мый хо­лод у сер­дца. Ес­ли уми­рать, то не так. Не под свин­цо­вой тя­жестью этих глаз.  
  
Ког­да грань меж­ду ре­аль­ностью и кош­ма­рами сов­сем стер­лась, нас­та­ло ее вре­мя. Од­ногла­зой Со­вы. Она боль­ше не при­носи­ла се­реб­ря­ную пыль­цу — она рас­ска­зыва­ла ис­то­рии. Он ед­ва слу­шал — в ушах шу­мела во­да. Но она всег­да до­носи­ла до не­го са­мое важ­ное.  
  
— Они ук­ра­ли ее, но «Про­буж­да­ющая па­мять» при­над­ле­жит мо­ему на­роду. Они ду­ма­ют, это прос­то цен­ная вещь, ко­торой мож­но тор­го­вать, до­рогая поб­ря­куш­ка. Но она уди­витель­на. Лю­ди го­ворят, ес­ли при­ложить ухо к ра­кови­не, мож­но ус­лы­шать мо­ре. «Про­буж­да­ющая па­мять» по­доб­на ты­сяче та­ких ра­ковин, это пу­тевод­ная звез­да, от­кры­ва­ющая путь до­мой. Ты пой­мешь это, ког­да ус­лы­шишь. Она те­бя по­зовет.  
  
И еще она ска­зала:  
  
— Ты за­берешь ее для ме­ня. Тог­да по­лучишь то, че­го жаж­дешь. Счастье и сво­боду.  
Не то что­бы Сей­до был лег­ко­вер­ным. Но у не­го не бы­ло вы­бора.  
  
 _Че­ловек не мо­жет вы­дер­жать та­кой ть­мы._  
  
***  
  
Но­ябрь. До­рогу по кра­ям раз­везло сля­котью, а пос­ле под­мо­рози­ло. По­лучи­лись зас­тывшие рыт­ви­ны — мож­но спот­кнуть­ся, ес­ли дав­но не хо­дил. Не­бо груз­но опус­ти­лось на зем­лю — низ­ко-низ­ко, вот-вот раз­да­вит. Он все ни­как не мог на­дышать­ся.   
  
— На а­ук­ци­оне со­берут­ся все бо­гачи го­рода. Ох­ра­на, по­лиция… Ты же уме­ешь стре­лять, ми­лый? Ты же хо­чешь вы­жить?  
  
 _Ког­да те­бя едят за­живо, ду­ма­ешь толь­ко од­но — ско­рей бы. Ско­рей. Ско­рей.  
_  
— По­хоже на жи­леты спа­сате­лей, толь­ко на­обо­рот. Это для бе­зопас­ности — что­бы ник­то не по­думал в те­бя стре­лять. Там пол­но ка­мер, я бу­ду за то­бой прис­матри­вать. Ес­ли ре­шишь сбе­жать, она взор­вется.   
 _  
Вот как — она взор­вется. Бум — и ос­лепля­ющий свет. Ру­ки, но­ги, го­лова — все в раз­ные сто­роны. Не­чего бу­дет по­хоро­нить. Что про­ис­хо­дит, ес­ли взры­ва­ет­ся мо­ре?  
_  
— … бу­дут ждать в Глав­ном за­ле а­ук­ци­она. Твоя за­дача дой­ти ту­да и не поз­во­лить ни­кому нам по­мешать, ос­таль­ное сде­ла­ют дру­гие.   
  
 _Зна­ешь, Ма­до, ты мне сни­лась се­год­ня. Или вче­ра… Ты ска­зала: «Пой­дем со мной», и я взял твою ру­ку. Я взял твою ру­ку… Этот из­гиб, как мост, пе­реки­нутый че­рез без­дну. Я шел по не­му. Я шел по не­му, по­ка не упал._  
  
Ут­ром вы­пал снег, всю грязь при­поро­шило, и про­селоч­ная до­рога ка­залась поч­ти чис­той. Слов­но мер­твец, прик­ры­тый по­луп­розрач­ным са­ваном. Ма­шины ды­мили бен­зинны­ми па­рами, со­бака за во­рота­ми за­ходи­лась ла­ем. По­хоже на про­щание.   
  
 _… но да­же так. Этот страх не пе­редать ни­каки­ми сло­вами. Ког­да мор­ская ут­ро­ба смы­ка­ет­ся над го­ловой, все рав­но так хо­чешь ды­шать._  
  
Ког­да ма­шина тро­нулась, сквозь за­потев­шее стек­ло он уви­дел Ши­корае. Тот бе­жал за ни­ми, бе­шено вра­щая круг­лы­ми гла­зами, и что-то кри­чал. Сей­до не смог ра­зоб­рать ни слов, ни зву­ков, все по­тону­ло в ре­ве дви­гате­лей.  
  
 _Ма­до, я хо­тел ска­зать, что…  
  
Не­кото­рые ве­щи не­воз­можно про­из­нести вслух. Их и про се­бя не­воз­можно наз­вать. И все, что ос­та­ет­ся, ког­да взры­ва­ешь­ся от не­выс­ка­зан­но­го, —   
  
Ти­шина.   
_  
***  
  
 _Иног­да он про­сыпал­ся от выс­тре­лов.  
  
Они па­дали, вски­нув ру­ки, и ни­чего боль­ше не ус­пе­вали. О, эти удив­ленные гла­за…  
  
«Не смот­ри­те на ме­ня. Не смот­ри­те на ме­ня так».  
  
В кон­це кон­цов, они са­ми це­лились в не­го. Ес­ли бы у не­го был вы­бор…  
_  
Он про­сыпал­ся от выс­тре­лов, и над ним скло­нял­ся че­ловек с блед­ным ли­цом. Нет, не че­ловек.  
  
— Оч­нулся? Вот во­да — вы­пей. Не шу­ми. Не бой­ся. Хо­чешь есть?  
  
Сте­ны, оби­тые вой­ло­ком. Тем­но: не­яр­кий свет лам­пы и ни од­но­го ок­на. В ла­дони, ко­торую он су­дорож­но сжи­мал да­же во сне, бе­лел се­реб­ря­ный крест. Не его. Каж­дый раз пос­ле про­буж­де­ния Сей­до ста­нови­лось страш­но.  
  
— Где Амон-сан?  
  
— Ты уже спра­шивал, — фо­лари по­качал го­ловой. — Я не знаю. Он ос­тался там вмес­то те­бя.  
  
— По­чему я?.. — он не до­гово­рил. Фо­лари не от­ве­тил.  
 _  
Глав­ный зал а­ук­ци­она. Сей­до не нуж­на бы­ла кар­та — он слы­шал го­лос «Про­буж­да­ющей па­мять». Тон­чай­шая ве­рев­ка, тя­нущая впе­ред. Мяс­ницкий крюк, на ко­торый на­низа­ли его сер­дце. Кто он та­кой, что­бы соп­ро­тив­лять­ся?  
  
Этот ужас в гла­зах лю­дей — не­уже­ли это из-за не­го?_  
  
— Ты из А­оги­ри?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— За­чем ты мне по­мога­ешь?  
  
— Твой друг поп­ро­сил.   
  
— Он мне не друг.  
  
— …  
  
 _Кровь ни­как не кон­ча­лась. Он не пом­нил, сколь­ко раз выс­тре­лил — пять, шесть, де­сять… Они хо­тели его убить. Ему нуж­но бы­ло за­щитить се­бя. Все­го лишь за­щитить се­бя — раз­ве это неп­рости­тель­но?  
  
В ушах зву­чали ее сло­ва: «Ес­ли ты поз­во­лишь им пой­мать се­бя. Ес­ли сбе­жишь или по­мед­лишь, ми­лый. Бом­ба взор­вется»._  
  
— Мне нуж­на се­реб­ря­ная пыль­ца. По­жалуй­ста, я сде­лаю что угод­но.  
  
— Те­бе нуж­но пе­ретер­петь это. И я не тор­гу­юсь.   
  
— Кто ты та­кой, черт возь­ми?   
  
— Я… ме­ня зо­вут Рен­джи.  
  
 _Кро­вавый путь за­кон­чился объ­яти­ями. Он дол­жен был выс­тре­лить, но не смог. По­мед­лил. Ду­ло ав­то­мата упер­лось в от­кры­тую грудь и над­ло­милось. Как и его сер­дце. От Амон-са­на пах­ло же­лезом и ре­кой, и его ру­ки бы­ли го­рячи­ми, го­рячее все­го, что Сей­до знал в сво­ей жиз­ни._  
  
— Я плен­ник?  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Мо­гу я уй­ти от­сю­да?  
  
— Те­бя ищут. Сей­час луч­ше ни­куда не вы­ходить.  
  
Здесь не бы­ло те­леви­зора, но он ви­дел на сто­ле га­зеты.   
  
«Те­ракт на а­ук­ци­оне. Быв­ший по­лицей­ский уг­ро­жал взор­вать… мно­гочис­ленные жер­твы… «Де­рево А­оги­ри» взя­ло на се­бя от­ветс­твен­ность… скрыл­ся с мес­та прес­тупле­ния… арес­то­ван пред­по­лага­емый со­об­щник…»  
  
Арес­то­ван, зна­чит. Сей­до по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя заг­нанным в угол. Амон-сан бро­сил его во вто­рой раз.  
  
***  
  
Ши­корае на­шел его преж­де по­лиции и всех ос­таль­ных по од­но­му ему ве­домым сле­дам. Пу­ти бе­зумия так же не­ис­по­веди­мы и неп­ред­ска­зу­емы, как и пу­ти Гос­подни.   
  
Сей­до не уди­вил­ся, не про­тивил­ся. Этот Рен­джи ни­чем не мог ему по­мочь, а зна­чит, и ос­та­вать­ся с ним не име­ло смыс­ла. Он все же чер­кнул па­ру строк на про­щание, что­бы тот не вол­но­вал­ся.  
  
Ши­корае при­вел его в дур­ное, гряз­ное мес­то — то ли ноч­лежку, то ли при­тон, и что-то тре­вож­ное внут­ри Сей­до, во­ющее си­реной все дни пос­ле а­ук­ци­она, ус­по­ко­илось. Каж­до­му прок­ля­тому дол­жно воз­да­вать­ся по де­лам.  
  
В за­кут­ке меж­ду сте­ной и де­ревян­ны­ми ящи­ками, пос­тавлен­ны­ми друг на дру­га, Ши­корае ус­тро­ил гнез­до: на­тас­кал ту­да тряпья для ле­жан­ки, за­весил вход шир­мой, со­ору­дил из тех же ящи­ков стол и та­бурет, по­забо­тил­ся да­же кое о ка­кой по­суде и по­мой­ном вед­ре. Сей­до по­нял тог­да, что все серь­ез­но, что та­кое рос­ко­шес­тво су­мас­шедший фо­лари при­гото­вил не для се­бя. Это был прак­ти­чес­ки брач­ный дар.   
  
Его раз­ди­рал смех.   
  
Ши­корае смот­рел пре­дан­но и за­ис­ки­ва­юще и пря­тал за всем этим ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­емое вож­де­ление. Те­перь Сей­до его ви­дел, но уже не бо­ял­ся. Его сне­дала собс­твен­ная жаж­да.  
  
Ког­да хло­поты пе­ре­ез­да за­вер­ши­лись, ос­та­лись толь­ко они вдво­ем. Ноч­лежка жи­ла сво­ей жизнью: за стен­кой кто-то каш­лял, во­зил­ся, раз­го­вари­вал, сто­нал, ти­хо звя­кала по­суда — ни­кому не бы­ло до них де­ла.   
  
Во всем этом скво­зила об­ре­чен­ность: «Сю­да ник­то не при­дет, кро­ме те­бя». Сей­до ус­лы­шал, как дверь хлоп­ну­ла, зак­ры­ва­ясь.  
  
Ши­корае приб­ли­зил­ся нас­то­рожен­но, прич­мо­кивая и зыр­кая гла­зами по сто­ронам. Сей­до ждал, нап­ря­жен­но вжав­шись в сте­ну. Ка­залось, каж­дый дюйм его те­ла вос­па­лил­ся и го­рит. У Ши­корае что-то бы­ло в ру­ках, сно­ва ка­кие-то по­дач­ки, Сей­до от­пихнул их и по­тянул­ся тря­сущей­ся ру­кой к его шее. Мо­жет, он что-то го­ворил, — бы­ло не слыш­но, Сей­до чувс­тво­вал, как че­люсть хо­дит хо­дуном и зу­бы кла­ца­ют, слов­но у за­вод­ной иг­рушки. Язык отя­желел во рту, как буд­то рас­пух.   
  
Ши­корае по­нял: выг­нул длин­ную шею, под­ста­вил­ся. Под паль­ца­ми сде­лалось влаж­но и сколь­зко. У нее был вкус дож­де­вой во­ды. Вкус сво­боды. Сей­до вы­лизал свои паль­цы, как жи­вот­ное, и про­тянул сно­ва — там ос­та­валось еще нем­но­го. Нос за­ложи­ло, соп­ли сте­кали в при­от­кры­тый рот — он ни­как не мог унять сле­зы. Кон­вуль­сив­ные — не от го­ря или ра­дос­ти. Бес­смыс­ленные.  
  
Пос­ле он при­валил­ся к сте­не обес­си­лено — ждать, ког­да во­да под­сту­пит к гор­лу. Ши­корае при­сосал­ся слиз­нем к рас­кры­тому рту, сколь­знул внутрь гиб­ким, как змея, язы­ком, спле­та­ясь с его собс­твен­ным, чу­жерод­ным, мер­тво рас­пухшим. Сей­до тер­пел, по­ка воз­дух не кон­чился, по­том от­пихнул его и хрип­ло ды­шал ртом, слов­но за­пыхав­ша­яся со­бака. Здесь его и зас­тал при­лив.  
  
Он раз­дво­ил­ся или это гра­ницы меж­ду ми­рами стер­лись, раз­мы­лись во­дой. Мо­ре рас­плес­ка­лось вок­руг, пах­ло солью и во­дорос­ля­ми, раз­мокшим де­ревом и смо­лой. Где-то не­дале­ко был ко­рабль, но Сей­до не ви­дел. Он рас­плас­тался ме­дузой по уп­ру­гой гла­ди, при­дав­ленный го­рячим и силь­ным те­лом, и прос­то смот­рел вверх, гло­тая наг­ре­тый воз­дух. Вос­па­лен­но-си­нее не­бо то и де­ло сме­нялось ос­ка­лен­ным, нап­ря­жен­ным ли­цом с су­дорож­но сжа­тыми гу­бами.   
  
Сра­зу пос­ле про­буж­де­ния Ши­корае взял его во вто­рой раз. Сей­до не соп­ро­тив­лялся: не смог бы, да­же ес­ли б хо­тел. Но он не хо­тел. Бы­ло в этом что-то ис­ка­жен­но-пра­виль­ное, спра­вед­ли­вое. Как рас­ко­вырять на­рыв и да­вить на не­го, сце­живая гной кап­ля за кап­лей. Сли­зывать бе­лесую го­речь, при­чаща­ясь собс­твен­ной по­роч­ности, и вы­дав­ли­вать сно­ва, по­ка не выс­ту­пит кровь, по­ка вос­па­ление не ис­сякнет.  
  
Ши­корае щу­пал его из­нутри и сна­ружи, рас­тя­гивал, сжи­мал длин­ны­ми шер­ша­выми паль­ца­ми. Все это на­поми­нало ко­поше­ние мо­гиль­ных чер­вей на тру­пе — толь­ко вот Сей­до был еще жив. Для Ши­корае не бы­ло ни­чего от­вра­ща­юще­го, ни­чего зап­ретно­го, он при­нимал Сей­до нас­толь­ко бе­зус­ловно, что, ка­жет­ся, го­тов был сож­рать.   
  
«Кто еще бу­дет сли­зывать твои соп­ли? Кто по­зарит­ся на то, чем ты стал?»  
  
Ши­корае про­тис­нулся в не­го, при­жал к се­бе, ус­по­ка­ива­юще пог­ла­живая ло­пат­ки. Мо­ре скра­дыва­ло боль, де­лало ее приг­лу­шен­ной, рас­тво­ряло в бес­пре­дель­нос­ти. Сей­до вце­пил­ся в кос­тля­вое жи­лис­тое те­ло над со­бой, об­нял ру­ками и но­гами: его страш­но мо­тало на вол­нах, и нуж­но бы­ло най­ти опо­ру, пусть не­надеж­ную, не­совер­шенную.  
  
«Я это зас­лу­жил, — про­мель­кну­ло в го­лове отс­тра­нен­но, смут­но, — это мень­шее из то­го, что я зас­лу­жил».   
  
По­том, ког­да Ши­корае кон­чил и от­ле­пил­ся, Сей­до сно­ва вы­пал из ре­аль­нос­ти: пог­ру­зил­ся на дно, что­бы прос­то без­думно ле­жать на илис­том пес­ке.   
  
  
В пре­дут­ренней дре­моте приг­ре­зил­ся Амон-сан, стя­гива­ющий с не­го жи­лет смер­тни­ка в про­пах­шей пылью под­собке во вре­мя а­ук­ци­она. Сей­до тряс­ся как в ли­хорад­ке, и Амон-сан по­ложил ру­ки ему на пле­чи, сжал в по­добии объ­ятия. Сер­дце так не­ис­то­во тре­пыха­лось от стра­ха, не­навис­ти и че­го-то еще, че­му Сей­до не мог дать наз­ва­ния, что хо­телось убить Амон-са­на: зас­тре­лить, за­резать, взор­вать вмес­те с со­бой, пог­ру­зить ру­ки в теп­лую кровь и прос­то смот­реть, как в глу­пых его гла­зах по­туха­ет жизнь.  
  
«Ес­ли бы ты знал, что сде­лал со мной. Ес­ли бы знал, как я те­бя не­нави­жу».   
  
— Ты ви­дел Ма­до? — спро­сил он вмес­то это­го. — Там… на од­ной из га­лерей. Она по­мога­ла лю­дям вы­ходить. Тем, ко­го я уби­вал… — сло­во выр­ва­лось, и ста­ло од­новре­мен­но страш­но и ве­село. До хрип­ло­го нер­вно­го сме­ха, ко­торый все не мог ос­та­новить­ся. — Ду­ма­ешь, она ме­ня за­мети­ла? По­няла, что это я?  
  
Амон-сан не от­ве­чал, и Сей­до спро­сил гром­че:  
  
— А ты по­нял, что это я? Ни с кем ме­ня не пу­та­ешь?  
  
Сей­до при­дави­ло его взгля­дом. Смех вы­родил­ся весь, за­тих.   
  
— За­чем ты при­шел? — спро­сил он с вы­зовом, что­бы толь­ко не чувс­тво­вать этой тя­жес­ти.  
  
— За то­бой, — Амон-сан вдруг осу­нул­ся, сде­лал­ся мень­ше и про­ще. Сло­ва проз­ву­чали так ис­крен­не и жал­ко, что у Сей­до за­боле­ло в гру­ди.  
  
— Ты опоз­дал, — ска­зал он гром­ким ше­потом.  
  
Амон-сан гля­нул ку­да-то вниз, на ру­ки Сей­до, тря­сущи­еся, как у ал­ко­голи­ка, и кив­нул:  
  
— Да.  
  
Сей­до рас­сме­ял­ся, а пос­ле за­каш­лялся. Ста­нови­лось труд­нее удер­жи­вать те­ло на но­гах, нуж­но бы­ло до­делать все и ухо­дить. Амон-сан ему ме­шал.  
  
— Я пой­ду, — он по­пытал­ся обой­ти Амон-са­на и проб­рать­ся к две­ри, — она ска­зала…  
  
— Она те­бя убь­ет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты не по­нял? Что бы она там ни обе­щала, ты ей ну­жен, что­бы на ка­меры взор­вать зал а­ук­ци­она вмес­те с людь­ми. И боль­ше ни­зачем, Сей­до.  
  
— А те­бе? За­чем я ну­жен те­бе?  
  
Амон-сан не от­ве­тил. Мол­ча стя­нул с шеи крест — стро­гое се­реб­ря­ное рас­пя­тие на лос­ня­щем­ся от дол­гой нос­ки шнур­ке — и про­тянул Сей­до.   
  
— Возь­ми это... — он, ка­залось, не мог по­доб­рать слов. — Ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся, ес­ли... — по его ли­цу про­бежа­ла гри­маса, — ос­тавь се­бе.   
  
Ещё од­на не­объ­яс­ни­мая вещь. Амон-сан ни­ког­да не рас­ста­вал­ся со сво­им крес­том. Да­же в пле­ну.  
  
Это бы­ло по­хоже на за­веща­ние. Сер­дце за­мер­ло в ожи­дании и тос­ке. Сей­до вгля­дел­ся: ли­цо Амон-са­на бы­ло се­рым, зем­листым, ще­ки за­пали, под пра­вым гла­зом тем­нел кро­вопод­тёк. Де­шевая по­ношен­ная кур­тка выг­ля­дела так, буд­то в ней об­ша­рива­ли по­мой­ки или но­чева­ли под мос­том.   
  
Эти ме­сяцы, ко­торые он дол­жен был про­вес­ти ря­дом с ней...  
  
«Где ты был? — ед­ва не выр­ва­лось у Сей­до. — Где ты был?»  
 __  
«И по­чему ты, черт те­бя де­ри, сбе­жал один?!»  
  
Амон-сан за­гово­рил то­роп­ли­во, буд­то бо­ял­ся не ус­петь.   
  
— Ког­да вы­берем­ся от­сю­да, иди в сто­рону ле­са. Там сто­ян­ка заб­ро­шен­ная... зна­ешь, где это? На ней бу­дет ждать че­ловек... не сов­сем че­ловек. Се­рое паль­то, свет­лые во­лосы — ско­рее все­го, он бу­дет там один, так что не оши­бёшь­ся. Ска­жешь ему кто ты и пой­дешь с ним.   
  
Сей­до был слиш­ком оша­рашен, что­бы от­ве­тить. Амон-сан по­тянул его к вы­ходу, за­бирая с со­бой страш­ную но­шу — бом­бу, го­товую взор­вать­ся в лю­бой мо­мент.   
  
— Нель­зя ее тут ос­тавлять, — он прос­ле­дил за взгля­дом Сей­до.   
  
У вы­хода жда­ли нес­коль­ко мо­лодых по­лицей­ских с ору­жи­ем на­гото­ве. Их ко­ман­дир вклю­чил ра­цию, но Амон-сан его опе­редил.  
  
— Я сле­дова­тель стар­ше­го клас­са Амон Ко­таро. У ме­ня в ру­ках бом­ба с дис­танци­он­ным уп­равле­ни­ем. Вы­зывай­те са­пера, офи­цер.   
  
По­лицей­ский что-то от­ве­тил, не спус­кая их с при­цела. Амон-сан го­ворил мед­ленно и от­четли­во, как буд­то объ­яс­нял слож­ный ма­тери­ал умс­твен­но от­ста­лому:  
  
— Я сда­юсь и не бу­ду чи­нить пре­пятс­твий ни вам, ни ко­му бы то ни бы­ло. С од­ним ус­ло­ви­ем. Этот че­ловек, — он кив­нул на Сей­до, — сей­час уй­дет от­сю­да, и вы не ста­нете ему ме­шать. Он сде­лал шаг впе­ред, дер­жа бом­бу на вы­тяну­тых ру­ках, по­том еще один. По­лицей­ские от­сту­пили, щел­кну­ли ору­жей­ные зат­во­ры.   
  
— Стой, — про­сипел Сей­до. Го­лос не слу­шал­ся. — Ос­та­новись, ду­рак, ты же…  
  
— Ухо­ди, — Амон-сан обер­нулся, по­тем­невший взгляд был по­лон ре­шимос­ти, — уй­ди хо­тя бы сей­час, ина­че все это зря.  
  
Сей­до сжал во взмок­шей ла­дони крест. И рва­нул­ся к ле­су.  
  
***  
  
Ши­корае рас­тормо­шил его, вы­ловил из сна, как ло­вят сетью ог­лу­шен­ную ры­бу, мяг­ко пе­река­тил на жи­вот и стя­нул шта­ны. Не то­ропил­ся на этот раз и взял его мед­ленно, как буд­то рас­тя­гивая удо­воль­ствие. Те­ло Сей­до мер­но хо­дило под ним, слов­но ве­сель­ная лод­ка в ру­ках силь­но­го греб­ца, по­ка не ут­кну­лось го­ловой в угол. Ши­корае при­под­нялся, под­тя­нул его об­ратно, как спол­зшее оде­яло, и про­дол­жил тра­хать, по­пут­но об­слю­нявив за­тылок мок­ры­ми по­целу­ями.   
  
Пос­ле он прос­то си­дел, при­валив­шись к пле­чу Сей­до и не вы­пус­кая из рук его ла­донь, и сы­то, до­воль­но ска­лил­ся. Ка­жет­ся, он был счас­тлив.


End file.
